Come Home
by Danielle Winters
Summary: They are near to each other yet unreachable. Kurama must find a way to make Botan remember their shared past in order to create a future with her.
1. Chapter 1

**COME HOME **by Danielle Winters

* * *

><p><em>700 Hundred Years Ago<em>

_Cunning, ruthless and beautiful; those were but a few words to describe the famous Makai thief Youko Kurama. His silver mane framed his beautiful, chiselled face. His eyes, the colour of gold; the colour of the treasures he steals. His white tunic, pristine and elegant, just like the clothes that will fit a god. In short, Youko Kurama embodies perfection; he is highly intelligent and he is very handsome. But the irony of thing, though Kurama can be considered as perfect, his imperfection is his chosen profession and his lust for material possession. But, the famous Makai thief had set his sights for a treasure he considered as the crown of his possessions. _

_It was the night of the full moon, he and his band of thieves were resting in their lair. Kuronue, Yomi and Kurama were finalizing the strategy they laid out for their next steal. Being the leader of the band of thieves, Kurama always had the final say on any strategy or plan they were to use. Yomi and Kuronue were arguing with each other, obviously trying to impress their leader in hopes that one of them could become his right-hand man, Not in the mood to listen to his two friends and trusted associates biker at each other, Kurama quietly left the lair, unnoticed by his comrades. Kurama decided to take a quiet stroll towards the lake that was part of his territory. The lake gave him peace of mind and a place of solitude when he wanted to be alone. Kuronue and Yomi knew of the place but they did not dare disturb their enigmatic leader whenever he was in that place. _

_Kurama's lake (as what Yomi and Kuronue called it) was situated in the eastern side of their territory. The lake can be considered a sanctuary, covered by trees, grass and flowers. It can be considered a mystery that such a beautiful place exists in Makai. Kurama would always take refuge in this place when he wanted to be alone and that night, the famous Makai thief wanted to be alone. Upon arriving at the place of his solitude, he was disappointed and outraged at the same time that someone was there, trespassing in his territory. He quietly walked towards the lake, masking his youki as he planned his move on how to kill the youkai who dared cross his territory. Preparing for the kill, Kurama quietly approached his target but stopped mid-way as he noticed that the trespasser was not a youkai. As if the being he was about to attacked sensed him, it looked up to him and fell because of surprise and fear. _

"_I'm sorry! I did not mean to intrude. I just had a long day of ferrying souls from here and I just wanted something to drink." _

_Kurama's eyes widened. The creature before him is a shinigami. There was no doubt that she is a shinigami. She was wearing a pink kimono, her oar placed beside her on the grass. She has a pale blue hair tied in a pony tail and her eyes…Kurama was captivated by her eyes. Her eyes are the shade of the brilliant amethyst. _

"_You are not supposed to be here." He said coolly. _

"_I know." She said softly. "I just wanted to rest for a few minutes and I plan to go back to reikai." She added. _

"_Then leave at once. There is no telling what other youkai will do to you if they find you here. They will show no mercy." Kurama ordered. The shinigami nodded and picked up her oar. She mounted it and hovered a few feet above ground. _

"_Thank you for your kindness." She said and then she flew away. She disappeared into the night and Kurama found himself staring at the full moon. He let out a deep breath he did not know that he was holding. Kurama smirked. She was a sight to behold after all. Who would have thought that a shinigami would literally resemble a goddess? _

"_I'm getting soft." He mumbled to himself. He was quite pleased though that he came to his place of solitude. From that night on, he had more reason to return to that place. "She will return." He said to no one as he made his way back to his lair. _

_And true enough, the shinigami returned just as he predicted. Two nights after their first encounter, the shinigami returned. He was already there, sitting casually on a rock under the shade of a tree. He quietly observed her and was amused that she appeared to be searching for someone…for him. She looked around and when she was unable to see him, she sighed and was about to fly off. Kurama was intrigued by her and so he made his presence known. _

"_Were you looking for me?" He said in amusement. She was caught by surprised and almost jumped. But then she relaxed when she saw him. A sigh of relief came off her and she smiled at him. _

"_Yes!" She cheerfully answered as she made her way towards him. "I wanted to properly thank you for letting me stay the other night even if it's just for a few minutes." She said. _

"_I told you not to return to this place. Why return then?" He inquired. _

"_I just had a feeling I'd find you here again." She simply answered. "And I was right." She added as if celebrating the fact that her guess was indeed true. _

"_Aren't you afraid of me shinigami?" He asked._

"_Aren't you afraid of me?" She returned the question which stunned Kurama. "After all, I am a reaper. They call me the deity of death." _

_Kurama smirked. She did have a point. She can take his soul if she wanted to; however, Kurama deduced that she would not do such a thing. Innocence radiated from her and she appeared to be someone who's genuinely dedicated in guiding souls across the river Styx. _

"_This lake is part of my territory." He said to her. She looked at him inquisitively and smiled. _

"_I guess I am still trespassing then." She retorted. "Don't worry I'll leave in a while. I just wanted to give you this as my sign of gratitude for letting me rest here the other night." She handed him a small glass pendant and inside is a preserved snow flake. Kurama remained stoic and devoid of emotion as he received the gift from the deity but inside, he felt unexplainable emotions erupting from his gut. The shinigami smiled at him and then she mounted her oar. _

"_Shinigami." He called. The deity paused and looked at him. "I give you permission to rest here if ever you find yourself in Makai again." The deity's eyes widened upon hearing this and she gave him the sweetest smile he could ever remember. _

"_Thank you!" She said back and then she flew away. _

"_I'll be looking forward for your return shinigami." He said to himself as he looked at the glass pendant that he received from her. _

_After a fortnight, Kurama found the deity flying near his lake. In fact, she was on her way to the lake. He watched him as her oar descended and she dismounted it, She walked towards the lake and took some water in her palms to drink. Unbeknownst to the deity, Kurama had been watching her, delighted by the fact that she returned. _

"_So you're in Makai again." Kurama said as he approached the deity._

"_Oh hello!" She greeted cheerfully. "Yes, I am here again to ferry the souls of humans who got lost here." She explained. _

"_There are a lot of human souls here." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. _

"_Indeed. Poor souls but I am glad I can assist them to pass over reikai after being lost here." She said. Kurama had already seated himself in front of the deity. The deity decided to sit in front of him. A comfortable silence fell between them. _

"_You know, I was not able to catch your name. I hope you don't mind me asking your name?" She asked. "By the way, my name is Botan." She added as she bowed and then smiled at him. Kurama was a bit surprised that she showed formality which he was not accustomed to. _

"_Kurama…my name is Kurama." _

"_Now where did I hear that name?" She asked herself. And then, she let it go and just smiled at him. _

_It was the start of their rendezvous. The notoriously famous thief would always wait for the shinigami to visit his lake every night even if she did not show up. The deity on the other hand made it a habit to visit the lake and her new found friend whenever she is in Makai. There were times that when the deity and the thief were together, they would just talk about random things. From the most miniscule details of how their day went to philosophy and their own view about their respective realms. _

_And it was around the time when their closeness began to grow; when the thief realized that he wanted the deity for himself. He wanted her to stay in Makai with him and to never let her go. He wanted to make a home for the deity in their lake. Yes, it's no longer "his" lake but it's "theirs". Every time he was not with the deity, he grew concerned of her well-being. Every time the deity was in Makai to ferry the lost human souls, he became wary and worried that other youkai would hurt her. He was possessed by an unknown feeling that drove him mad for his need for the deity. And this need was more than lust; his rendezvous with female youkai who threw themselves on his feet did not satiate his longing for the deity. Just being near her was enough to Kurama. His longing gazes on the sky, as if waiting for someone to pass by, did not go unnoticed by Kurnonue and Yomi. Kuronue was just glad that his best friend and leader may have found a suitable mate while Yomi was disgusted and thought of this woman as a distraction for their ruthless leader. Yomi believed that because Kurama was distracted; he had lost his touch as a thief._

_And so, one fateful night, Yomi chose to stay behind and volunteered to man their lair as Kurama, Kuronue and their cohorts left to steal. Upon making sure that Kurama and his companions had left the territory, he went to Kurama's sanctuary where he knew the deity would be waiting for his return. True enough, when he arrived at the lake, the deity had just arrived. Shocked that it wasn't the friendly kitsune, she became scared. _

"_I do not want to get in the bad side of my leader but you are a distraction. I will spare your life if you promise never to return to this place." He said sternly._

"_Leader? Kurama is your leader?" She inquired. She was backing away from the youkai in front of her._

"_You didn't know? He is the most notorious thief of Makai, Youko Kurama." Yomi answered. Botan's eyes widened upon realizing why the name sounds so familiar to her. Youko Kurama is wanted by reikai because of theft and multiple murder both in Makai and Ningenkai. He is also wanted in Reikai for he attempted to break-in and steal the Quill of Life; the symbol of power of Koenma, the judge of both Makai and Ningenkai souls. Yomi had a satisfied smirk as he watched Botan finally realized that he was spending time with the one of the most wanted youkai of Reikai._

"_You're lying!" She shouted. "Kurama is far too kind for your accusation." The deity defended her friend._

"_Woman, he is Youko Kurama. Did it ever occur to you that he was just using you to gather pertinent information so he can break inside Reikai and steal the Quill of Life. He doesn't need you. He has a swarm of attractive youkai women, far more attractive than you, that he can use when he needs to satisfy his physical needs. Do not misconstrue his kindness to you as form of affection. Youko Kurama is not capable to have emotions or feelings. You are merely a tool being used by Kurama. He is trying to woo you, get information from you and discard you after he gets what he needs from you." Yomi further explained. _

"_You are LYING!" Botan insisted. She covered her hears to try prevent herself from hearing more unpleasant things from Yomi. _

"_Here" Yomi threw in front of her a piece of mirror. Botan picked it up and looked at Yomi, waiting for an explanation. "That is a piece of mirror that contains a memory. Look at it." He instructed which Botan hesitantly did. A soft glow came from the mirror and Botan's eyes widened when she saw Kurama and another youkai female doing something very intimate. Botan dropped the shard of mirror._

"_Was it too much for you innocent eyes?" He mocked. "Leave and never return deity." He threw another piece of mirror in front of the deity. "If it will help you, you can place all your memories of him, including what you have seen in that shard and you will no longer remember him neither nor this place." Yomi explained. Botan hesitantly picked it up. "It will eventually save you as well if Reikai conducts an investigation about our atrocities for you will not remember any of us, Kurama more importantly." _

_Kurama came to the lake every night and he began to wonder why his deity hasn't shown herself for almost a month already. Nonetheless, the famous thief would diligently return to the lake every night and would wait for the deity to descend from heaven. Months became years and years became decades and decades became centuries. His deity did not show up, not even once and he became worried, anxious and afraid of what the deity's fate had become. _

_One fateful evening, when he and his cohorts were having a feast for successfully ransacking the treasure throve of one of Makai's powerful youkai. Kurama withdrew early from the feast accompanied by two female youkai. They passed by the treasure room for Kurama wanted to show to his companions his vast treasures. It was then that the thief noticed two mirror shards. A few decades ago, he and his cohorts stole the Shard of Memories, it's shards of mirrors that can store anyone's memory and in return, the owner will no longer remember the memory unless he looks at the shard. The shard also allows another person to show the memory stored in it. Kurama knew that he kept the shards at the inner most part of his treasure room. He took the two shards and looked into it, one of the shards contained a memory of him engaged in physical intimacy with a female youkai. He did not remember using the Shard of Memories to store such as shallow memory so he assumed that it belonged to someone. He looked at the other shard and dropped it afterwards. It contained memories of his meeting with the deity and the deity's conversation with Yomi. _

"_Yomi…" he muttered angrily. Now he understood why the deity didn't come back. One was because of Yomi and the other was because of the fact that the deity does not remember him anymore for she stored those memories in the Shard of Memories. Kuronue was on his way to his private quarters as well accompanied by a female youkai when he saw Kurama in the treasure room, one of the Shard of Memories was on the floor. _

"_Kuronue…it's time!" Kurama said. His tone was laced with malice and hatred. Kuronue knew that his best friend had been driven to the brink of his patience. Kuronue did not ask any questions and instead, he just nodded despite the fact that Kurama's back was facing him. Kurama's female companions stood confused as the famous thief left the treasure room and the lair without saying anything. Kuronue just watched him and shook his head. Whatever it was that Kurama saw in the shard truly made the kitsune mad. _

_On their next mission, Kurama laid a trap for Yomi. He hired an assassin to kill Yomi. The plan went well and he was able to dispose of Yomi. A few months later, Kuronue was killed in one of the stealing sprees. Kuronue tried to retrieve his watch which he told Kurama he could not live without it. Because of that, Kuronue fell in a trap built by some youkai. Kurama tried to save him but the Kuronue insisted that he should save himself. _

_20 years before the end of the First Makai Tournament, Youko Kurama was badly injured when he was shot by a hunter. He escaped to the human world and merged his soul in the body of Minamino, Shuuichi._

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day, Tokyo<strong>

**Five Years after the First Makai Tournament**

Kurama has been invited again by Yomi to compete in the second Makai Tournament. The Tournament is held every three years to decide on the next ruler of Makai. The present ruler, the benevolent Enki, would be stepping down from his post within one year. He and his constituents were preparing for the Makai Tournament and has made necessary security protocols for the presence of Reikai representatives.

Like Kurama, Yusuke had returned to Makai to begin his training in his ancestor's kingdom. Close friends of his ancestor had joined him in the training as well. Hiei and Mukuro left Mukuro's territory to begin their special training. Everyone in Makai is excited for next year's tournament, save for Kurama.

Kurama was looking outside the window of Yomi's conference room. He was again tasked by his old partner to train new fighters for the Makai Tournament. For some reason, he was not in the mood to listen to one of Yomi's strategic meeting with his board of advisors. Perhaps, this was an influence of Youko he had a bad habit of not paying attention to meetings that he believes do not concern him. His inattentiveness did not go unnoticed by Yomi.

"This meeting truly bores you to death. Some things never change do they?" Yomi commented.

"I guess you're right about that." Kurama said in agreement.

"There's something I've been meaning to show you Kurama." Yomi said in a serious tone.

"If you plan on letting me see the assassin I sent after you, then I must decline. I'm not in the mood to wallow in one of your psychological tortures." Kurama retorted.

Yomi placed in front of Kurama two mirror shards. Kurama's eyes widened and he quickly recognized those two shards.

"The Shard of Memories…" Kurama smirked but Yomi noticed the sadness in his eyes as well.

"The memory in one of the shards was mine and the other was…"

"Botan's memory of me." Kurama cut him off. Yomi just nodded.

"Back then, I already knew that you were growing listless of my aggressive ways, it was ruining your stealthy approach and that I left too many casualties. At that time, I looked up to you as a powerful leader and that the woman you were seeing was just a distraction. That you can further your reputation with blood bath and carnage and seal your legacy as a ruthless Makai thief. I knew that I would get at your bad side but I still proceeded with my plan to push her away from you. I never regretted doing it." Yomi explained.

"There's no use going back to the past Yomi. You said you learned from what had happened and that you are looking forward for the future." Kurama interjected.

"I was hoping to make amends to what I did to you. It is clear to me that you truly cared for that woman. Even after all those years, the way you looked at her the last time she was here was clear evidence to me that she truly meant something to you."

"I do not plan on letting her know that we have met before. It is better this way. There is no use bringing back a memory that can only strain whatever relationship we have right now." Kurama said. He stood from his chair and was about to leave the room. He decided to stop by the door, gave Yomi a deathly glance and said "Do not meddle with my personal affairs. Do not lay a finger to my human family and to her Yomi."

"Keiko you look wonderful!" Botan exclaimed as Keiko modelled for her, Yukina and Shizuru her wedding gown. She and Yusuke are to wed this year. Yusuke will be taking a break from his training at Makai so he can go back to Ningenkai in time for his wedding with Keiko.

"Thank you Botan!" Keiko said cheerfully.

"Yusuke-san will be delighted to see you in that gown Keiko-san." Yukina complimented.

"Well if he makes it in time though." Shizuru commented. This elicited laughter to the other girls.

"Knowing Yusuke, he'll try to act manly and pretend not to blush!" Botan added. Another bout of laughter came from the girls.

"Kazuma-san will definitely tease him" Yukina added. "He most certainly will!" Shizuru seconded.

After Keiko's fitting of her wedding gown, the ladies decided to stroll by the park and enjoy the warm spring sun. The ladies bought some snacks on their way to the park so they can do a picnic. Yukina chose a spot near the man-made lake. Despite the fact that there were a lot of people near the man-made lake, the place offered some peace and quiet to the group. Shizuru stretched her hand and yawned while Keiko and Yukina were unpacking their snacks. Botan on the other had stood a few feet away from her friends. She was admiring the sight before her. But aside from admiring the view, Botan had a nagging feeling that somewhere, sometime in her past, she also stood in a majestic lake with a silver-haired being clothed in pristine white clothes.

"_The moon is beautiful tonight!" Botan said to her companion._

"_Indeed it is. The moon is very essential to Makai. It sets control over our actions." He said in return. _

"_I believe you. Koenma-sama does not allow us to come to Makai on the night of the new moon. He said that a moonless night in Makai means a night of chaos and havoc." Botan added. _

"_As long as I can smell your scent here in Makai, rest assured that I will come to your rescue." He assured her as he took one of her hands and kissed it tenderly. Botan blushed but she felt an unexplainable positive sensation from her companion's action. _

"Botan!" Yelled Keiko. Botan snapped out of her trance and was surprised that she still stood in front of the man-made lake. _"What the heck happened to me?"_ She asked herself. She then felt Keiko's hand on her shoulder.

"Botan is everything alright?" Keiko asked. Worry was evident in her voice. Botan showed her cat-like expression and assured her friend that she is indeed fine. She and Keiko then joined Shizuru and Yukina on their spot where the two waited.

At the back of Botan's mind, she was wondering who she was with and where did that memory came from. She felt that the being she was with was someone very familiar but she could not name neither nor remember how he looked like.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: This is my first attempt for a multi-chapter fic for YYH. Hope that you like reading the first chapter :D I'm very sorry for the errors you will see. Hope you can refer a beta-reader to me<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Thousand Miles**

"_My deity, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe." Said the silver haired being as he took her hand and kissed it tenderly. She blushed and was flattered by the gesture this creature had showed her._

"_Thank you…" She said shyly. She felt his lips lingered on her hand for a few second but she did not dare remove her hand from his gentle grasp and soft lips. He mystified her and she had taken a liking on him. _

"_I wish you can stay longer my deity." He voiced out as he squeezed her hand gently and gave her a sad smile. She was about to leave for Reikai in a few moments._

"_I wish for that too…but I am bound by my duty and my realm. I guess it is the same for you." She answered back. She could not dare look at his golden eyes that held within it a longing and sadness for her departure. _

"_Before you leave my deity, may I request for something?" He asked._

"_Of course!" She said enthusiastically. _

"_Since it will take some time before our next meeting, could you allow this lowly being to give you a kiss on your lips? I hope to give you an act that you will always remember and long for." He explained. Her eyes widened in disbelief. The creature, the irresistible creature in front of her called himself a lowly being and had asked for permission to kiss her. She nodded to give him consent. Soon, she felt his strong arm wound around her waist, his hand, gently tilting her chin and his lips are carefully descended on hers._

* * *

><p>Botan awoke from her sleep. "What a dream!" She said to herself. She wiped out beads of sweat from her forehead and let out a deep breath. "Him again. I've been dreaming of him for days already." She bit her thumb and tried to ransacked her brain about the creature in her dreams. "Just who is this guy? And why does he keep on popping in my dreams?"<p>

Botan got out of bed and opened the window of her quarters in Reikai. It was the night of the full moon. "Such a beautiful sight!" she told herself but at the back of her mind, a small voice kept on telling her to go to Makai. "I'm being silly!" she berated herself. But she had a nagging feeling that she should go to Makai and check things out. "Silly me! I guess I'm just stressed from work." She told herself again as she pinched her cheeks. "Time to sleep silly deity!" As she turned away from her window, she heard someone calling out to her.

"BOTAN-SAN!" George called loudly. Botan went back to her window and saw George the Ogre running towards her quarters.

It was the night of the full moon in Makai. Kurama decided to venture out to his old lair for reasons he himself could not understand. Was he feeling nostalgic? Probably, but he knew one thing; he wanted to visit the lake where he first met Botan years ago. The night of the full moon had always been special for him because centuries ago, it was during this night that his deity would descend upon the heavens, into his sanctuary, just so they could spend a few hours in each other's company.

As he made a trek towards the lake, several memories came flooding the kitsune's mind. He had a sad smile on his face.

* * *

><p><em>He was trekking towards their lake. He was excited and at the same time anxious, to see his deity again. It has been a month since the deity last visited Makai and the kitsune will not deny the fact that he greatly missed her company. He eyed the scroll tuck inside his robes and a playful smile was on his face. He knew that his deity would love the gift he had brought her. <em>

_Upon reaching the lake, his deity was already there. She was standing at the shore, holding her pink kimono a few inches above her feet. Her feet were soaked on the lake's cool water. Her blue hair, usually bound in a pony-tail, hanged loosely as it was being swept by the gentle breeze. She was a vision and the kitsune felt that his heart skipped a beat upon seeing her. Making his presence known to her, the deity gave him a radiant and warm welcoming smile as she greeted him. _

_Kurama did not waste any time for exchanging pleasantries. He swept his deity off her feet and kissed her tenderly, passionately on her lips. The deity was surprised by his actions but she did not try to stop him. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him for a deeper kiss. _

"_Mine. You are mine." He said to her as they broke off the kiss. She just smiled at him, a shy yet reassuring smile that she understood what he meant. Love was an emotion alien to him and he does not know what love is, but being with his deity made him feel an immeasurable amount of happiness and contentment; that he could stop from stealing and spend the rest of his life stealing moments to be with his deity. _

"_You know I can't be with you Kurama." She said sadly. She could not bear look at him for she knew that she would be hurting him. "I'm from reikai, a shinigami tasked to ferry the souls of both humans and youkais." She explained. _

"_If I have to steal you from Reikai, I will. As long as I can keep you here with me." He said to her in return. _

"_Oh Kurama…" She breathed. "We can't be together…"_

* * *

><p>The lake's beauty has been preserved. Kurama breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the lake for the first time after several centuries. The tree where he and Botan used to stay was still standing majestically beside the lake. The wild flowers were still in full bloom and the lake's water is still pristine. The view of Makai's night sky from the lake is still as majestic as how he remembered it would be.<p>

"If I only I knew what love is at that time…" Kurama said to no one. He admitted to himself that before becoming human, love was an emotion alien to him but somehow, his feelings for the deity of death was strong and unexplainable. It could have been lust for the former Youko desired the deity whose beauty is as radiant as the sun but somehow, he knew that his feelings were beyond lust and desire. There was a deeper sense of emotion, he cared for her deeply and all he wanted was to make her happy, keep her safe; if he could, he would steal the moon for her. Cliché as it may sound but the former Youko was willing to give up anything just to be with Botan, even his days as a thief he would gladly give it up if he could spend an eternity with her. Now, after centuries of being apart, after being reborn as human, Kurama finally understood that what he felt towards the deity is love.

"So near yet so far…" Kurama was surprised, shocked even to know that he was not alone. He was wondering whether he became too caught with his thoughts. He looked at his side and saw the prince of Reikai

"How did you know about this place?" Kurama inquired. Koenma just smirked.

"Oh I know you're little tryst with Botan centuries ago." Koenman said. Kurama just smiled at him. "Do you think I would allow my best ferry girl to go so often in Makai?" Koenma added while giving Kurama a knowing smile.

"Why didn't you do something about it then." Kurama inquired.

"Because she suddenly stopped seeing you. I guess it has something to do with her memory. She doesn't seem to remember you at all." Koenma explained. Kurama had an unreadable look on his face as he looked at the Shard of Memories on his hand.

"Ir's none of your business." Kurama said.

"I have nothing against you though. So what are you going to do now Kurama?" It wasn't so much a question that needs to be answered but Koenma posed a rhetorical question. He then left the kitsune-incarnate alone with his own thoughts.

* * *

><p>"What's the point of waking me up when he's not even here?" Botan yelled at George the Ogre.<p>

"You were already awake thought." George reasoned out.

"I could have gone back to sleep though!" Botan said, still fuming at the poor ogre.

"What's with all the fuzz?" Koenma asked he made his entry to his huge office. Botan and George kept quiet. Koenma took his seat and looked at the pile of papers on his table.

"Koenma-sama you called for me?" Botan inquired.

"Yes. I have an assignment for you." Koenma said seriously. "I want you to stay in Makai until the whole Makai Tournament is done." Koenma ordered.

"Me? What will I be doing there?" Botan inquired.

"You will assist Enki-san as the representative of Reikai." Koenma answered briefly.

"Excuse me? Isn't that supposed to be your job? I ferry souls across river Styx and not some sort of ambassador." Botan huffed.

"Are you questioning my orders?" Koenma inquired with a deadly look on his face. Botan winced upon seeing that look.

"No Koenma-sama." Botan replied.

"Good. Kurama and Kuwabara will also be there to assist you and Enki. You're job is just to watch and make sure that no trouble will arise that may potentially harm Reikai-Makai relationship. Understood?"

"Easier said than done." Botan muttered.

"Do you understand?" Koenma asked again.

"Yes sir!"

"Good. I will give you the notice when to go to Makai. Dismissed."

* * *

><p>"Isn't that great Botan?' Shizuru commented. Botan and the rest of the girls were at Keiko's house preparing the souvenirs for Keiko and Yusuke's wedding.<p>

"What's so great about it?" Botan asked.

"Well you will be with Kurama." Shizuru pointed out. Keiko and Yukina smiled at each other while Botan turned different shades of red.

"WHAT?" Botan exclaimed. "What does he have to do with me?"

"Oh, we all know that you have something for Kurama. You need not tell because your actions say it all." Shizuru explained. "Oh you were that obvious. That is the answer to the question on your mind." At this comment Botan even turned a deeper shade of red.

"Hey the two of you looks good together you know." Keiko commented.

"I think Kurama also likes you." Yukina added.

"Drop it off guys!" Botan exclaimed. She was not ready to discuss that topic to them or to anyone but at least, she was made aware that she was being obvious about her hidden feelings for Kurama. She won't deny it. She does have special feelings for the kitsune-incarnate and she didn't know that those feelings existed until Kurama left for the first time for Makai and had almost lost his life in his battle with Shigure.

"Hey hey hey! Y'all here!" Kuwabara entered carrying some bags. "I got you final altered dresses as instructed by the bride and I got to fit my tux as well." ]

"Welcome back Kuwabara!" Yukina said sweetly.

"Yukina-chan!" Kuwabara jumped in front of the petite ice apparition.

"And everyone's here…well except for the groom." Kurama entered with a smile. He was also carrying a bag on his hand.

"Hey Kurama!" Shizuru greeted. "When did you come back?"

"Just yesterday. I came with Kuwabara to get my tuxedo as well." Kurama answered. He saw an empty seat beside Botan and so he took it. Botan felt her heart skip a beat from the close contact with Kurama.

"The groom will come back in a few weeks' time. I heard his training is almost over." Kuwabara mentioned. "And by the way, Botan, I heard that you'll be in an assignment with me at Makai for the preparations for the great Makai tournament." Kuwabara added.

"Yes. Koenma-sama discussed the mission and plan with me early this morning. " Botan said to Kuwabara. Kurama was just listening to them.

"Man, with Kurama in this mission, it will be a piece of cake." Kuwabara said confidently

"Indeed!" Botan agreed.

"I'll make sure that things will progress smoothly. Enki-san is a very reasonable and just leader. Let's just hope that the next winner of the tournament will come from Enki-san and Raizen-san's circle of friends." Kurama added. "By the way Botan, when will you be leaving for Makai?" He then asked.

"Koenma-sama said that I have to be there the soonest so I guess after Keiko and Yusuke's wedding." Botan replied.

"That's settled then. I'll accompany you back to Makai. It will be dangerous if you go there alone since they know that Reikai will send a representative to oversee the Makai Tournament." Kurama explained.

"What a relief! Thank you Kurama."

"You are most welcome Botan. I'll do my best to ensure your safety. While you are in Makai, I will never leave your side."

Botan felt something click in her mind. _"I will never leave your side"_ …it's as if she heard it somewhere before. She thought that it might be from some sappy romance movie that she and the girl watched but she had this nagging feeling that she heard someone said those exact phrase to her before.

"_Kurama!" Botan called as she waved her hand to a creature clothed in pristine white clothes. She saw him smirked at her which made her heart skipped a beat. _

"_It's seems that my deity missed me a lot." Kurama teased which made the blue-haired deity blush. Then, Botan felt his strong arms encircle around her waist. She looked at his golden orbs filled with so much emotions. _

"_Oh Kurama…" She breathed as she felt his lips claimed hers in a passionate and heated kiss. When they lips parted, they were both breathless and staring at each other's eyes._

"_My deity, did you make your decision?" He inquired lovingly as he nestled his head on top of her head. _

"_Yes. I would like to stay here with you Kurama." Botan said as she closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him to feel his warmth. _

"_It's settled then. I will ensure your safety. I will never leave your side for the rest of our lives." Kurama whispered in her ear. _

"Botan?" Kurama called as he noticed that Botan was staring into space, her eyes were almost dull and void of any emotions. Everyone present were also concerned since Botan literally froze.

"It's the second time this had happened. The first time was when we were in the lake for a picnic, but it didn't take this long." Keiko reported. Kurama began to worry.

"Oi Botan okiru!" Kuwabara yelled as he began to shake the blue-haired deity violently. Slowly, Botan awoke from her daze.

"EH? What the hell happened?" She inquired as looked at everyone who wore a worried expression on their faces.

"You spaced out again." Shizuru said.

"Again?" Botan repeated. "Geez, I guess I need to see a doctor in Reikai then. I must be stressed out from work." She said cheerfully to dispel the worried look on her friends faces. But at the back of her mind, she was beginning worry as well because she kept having those dreams.

"_Who the hell are you? Why do you keep bugging my thoughts?" _She asked in her mind.

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> I apologize for the delay with chapter 2. So many things had happened the past few months. Graduate school requirements piled up and the my father passed away. I'm glad that I got the opportunity to finish this chapter. Your reviews are very much appreciated! Will upload chapter 3 the soonest since I'll have a month long break from graduate school so I only have my duties at work to worry about.

Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

**Come Home **By Danielle Winters

**Chapter 3: Make You Love Me**

_'If only I can have that smile for myself' _Kurama thought as she watched Botan cheerfully attend to Keiko and Yusuke's guests. She is Keiko's maid of honor while Shizuru and Yukina are her bride's maids. Kuwabara on the other hand is Yusuke's best man while he and Hiei are the groom's men. Koenma and Genkai are among their wedding sponsors.

"If I were you I'd tell her about the truth." Hiei said which caught the kitsune by surprise.

"I'm not sure if we are on the same page Hiei." Kurama retorted.

"Heh" Hiei snorted. "You've been throwing glances at the reaper since she came out from the dressing room to entertain the guests. While you think that you are not obvious, you better think again." Hiei said back with a cocky smirk on his face.

Kurama looked at Botan again and this time, he saw her looking back at him. She smiled at him and waved her hand. He waved his hand back and returned her smile. _'Just like the old days'_ He thought, when he used to gaze upon her descending from the heaven and to land to their lake. His reminiscing was interrupted when he felt a strong but suppressed aura. Looking at the entrance, he saw Raizen's and now Yusuke's loyal subordinates from Makai disguised in human clothing. They were followed by Enki who is also in-disguise and one of Yusuke's principal wedding sponsors. He was surprised to see Youmi and his son Shura, also in disguises, coming with Enki. Kurama felt a pang of jealousy when he noticed how Youmi took Botan's hand and kissed it. He saw a smile of satisfaction from Youmi as if he was taunting him about his little ministration to Botan.

"You should be more honest with yourself Kurama." Hiei teased.

"Look who's talking. Why don't you go to Yukina and tell her that you are his brother?" Kurama said back. His voice was laced with irritation and suppressed anger. Hiei fell silent and watched Kurama clenched his fist.

Distracted by the overwhelming emotions he was controlling, Kurama was taken aback when he saw Youmi standing in front of him with a contented yet arrogant smile on his face. "She is more stunning now compared to what I remember her thousands of years ago." Youmi said. "And she doesn't even remember me." He added.

"I told you to do nothing about this Youmi." Kurama warned again.

"I was just honoring the beautiful deity in disguise." Youmi said before he turned his back to join his fellow youkai in their seat. "You know, I always wonder what your mating rites would be like if you and that deity ended up together long ago." He added and then he returned to his assigned seat. Kurama was about to say something when he saw Yusuke came out of his dressing room. The wedding coordinator had given them the signal that the wedding march and the ceremony is about to begin and that they are to go to their respective places.

The ceremony was very solemn. Yusuke and Keiko exchanged their vows while the crowd watched them in silent happiness. Kurama wasn't paying attention to the ceremony though; he was busy watching Botan who assisted Keiko during the ceremony. He was a bit envious with Kuwabara though who get to escort Botan since both their duties is to assist the bride and the groom throughout the ceremony. _'Enchanting' _is what Kurama would describe Botan. If he wasn't in total control of the kitsune in him, the kitsune would've snatched Botan and make her his right there and then.

During the reception, Kuwabara was given the opportunity to give a speech to honor the groom while Botan was assigned to honor the bride. Both of them delivered a funny yet heartfelt speech for the couple. Keiko and Yusuke would often blush or make faces whenever Botan or Kuwabara would mention one of their funny moments. Dinner was served and everyone were in party mode after the couple danced together as husband and wife. Keiko approached Kurama and pulled him on the dance floor while Yusuke pulled Botan and pushed her towards Kurama.

"You two enjoy the night as well!" Yusuke said as he winked at Kurama while Keiko giggled and smiled at Botan.

"Hey what's the supposed to mean?" Botan protested. Kurama just sighed.

"Well, we're here so may I have the honor to dance with you?" Kurama asked as he offered his hand. Botan shyly took it and nodded. Putting one arm around her waist while the other holding Botan's hand, Kurama led the dance.

"I didn't know you can dance Kurama. Where did you learn to dance?" Botan inquired.

"When I was a child my mom and I used to dance together especially when there were occasions like New Year or festivals. When I was still in Makai I used to dance as well with…" then Kurama fell silent.

"I guess you were pretty popular in Makai back then. Albeit there were a lot of ladies throwing themselves at your feet." Botan teased as she smiled to him.

"None of them can be compared to her." Kurama blurted out. He was surprised at what he had just said.

"Her? So you do have someone eh Kurama?" Botan said. "I knew it!"

"She doesn't know me." Was all he said.

"Oh that sucks! That lady is missing a lot! You are such a wonderful person Kurama." Botan said. "She's very lucky to have your attention though. In any case, why doesn't she know you?" She inquired. "I mean, you are the famous Makai thief…not unless she has not inclination towards your past profession and…." Botan suddenly stopped talking when he saw the hurt look on Kurama's face. She let go of his hand and pulled away from him. Kurama was surprised.

"I'm sorry Kurama…I was being insensitive…have a good evening." She bowed her head and quickly walked away from Kurama.

'_Who am I kidding! I'm in love with him!'_Botan thought as she stood in a quiet spot away from the wedding festivities. She could feel her heart beating fast as if any moment, her heart could come out from her chest. _'I keep on talking about the girl she likes and how lucky that girl is when in fact I could feel my own heart breaking into pieces. Great! What a great way to finally admit that I do have feelings for him. You're such a dumbass Botan!" _She said to herself as she hit her head with her knuckle. _'And I was so insensitive! Kurama had a hurt look on his face! This girl must be very important to him…'_

Botan looked at the full moon that lightens up the sky. _'Full moon…I remember a magnificent view of the moon but I can't remember where…'_ She said to herself and the suddenly.

"_The moon is so beautiful! This spot provides a magnificent view of the moon here from Makai." Botan said. She was sitting underneath a Sakura tree planted near a lake. She's wrapped between a pair of strong arms while her head rested on his bare chest. _

"_I'm glad you like the view my deity. I could build a hammock for us here." He said as he was stroking her hair. _

"_That would be great! At least we could relax even if it's just a few hours before I go back to Makai." Botan added._

"_Better yet, I could build us a shelter here since you have chosen to stay here with me." _

"_But until then, a hammock will do." She said as she kissed him on the lips. The handsome being smiled and pulled the deity closer to him to deepen the kiss. The chaste kiss turned to a passionate and demanding kiss. The handsome being broke the kiss for a second. _

"_Mine…you are mine forever my deity." He said huskily which sent shivers to Botan. The intensity of the being's look at Botan reflected an intention to keep her his for eternity. Botan caressed his cheek and kissed him again. Her hands were roaming his bare, well-toned chest. _

"_I hope you will not tire of me." She breathed. The handsome being buried his hand on the deity's blue hair as his lips descended on hers and captured it in a deep, passionate kiss. _

"_Never my deity…" he whispered on her ear. _

"Botan!"

Botan was startled. "_Not again…"_ She said to herself. She turned around to look as to who called out her name. She was astonished. She involuntarily placed her hands on her lips as the tears from her eyes fell. Kurama was visibly shaken to see Botan in tears. Damn all the rules of propriety, in one stride, he pulled Botan to him and embraced her.

"I'm sorry…" was all Kurama said. He tightened his hold of his deity. He waited centuries just to be able to hold her like this again.

"It should be me who saying the apologies." Botan said in between sobs "I was being insensitive."

"Is my past bothering you Botan?" He asked as he held her shoulders and forced her to look at his green eyes. Botan was startled with his question.

"Kurama, I said I was sorry." Botan replied.

"If you know the truth about me, will you leave me?" He asked. Botan could feel the desperation on Kurama's voice. "_I didn't know storming out like that has this kind of effect on him…" _Botan thought.

"Oh Kurama, I'm sorry if I stormed out. I was just upset because of my insensitivity to you. Clearly I struck a bad chord for you to act this way." Botan said with empathy. She winced when she felt how Kurama's hold of her shoulder tightened and it hurt her.

"You didn't answer my question." Kurama said while gritting his teeth. It scared Botan.

"Kurama, you're hurting me." She said.

It was then when Kurama snapped out. His eyes softened as he slowly released Botan's shoulders. He was ashamed of himself. He lost his temper and cool. All he wanted was to comfort Botan but as it turned out, he unknowingly hurt her. _"Damn!"_ He cursed himself as he closed his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose.

"Whatever happened in your past Kurama, it belongs to the past. I know that for beings like us, our sense of time is dulled and what happened centuries ago would feel like it just happened yesterday. I don't know what happened to you aside from the information given to me when I was assigned in your team but rest assured, I will not leave you neither nor the others until the end of my existence." Botan said.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." He said. He opened his eyes and saw his deity smiling gently at him. "I do have issues with separation though." He added while trying to sound like he was joking.

"Really?" Botan asked. "Hey, this is a first, us talking something other than the details of a mission." She pointed out.

"I guess you're right." He said back with a chuckle. "By the way, I noticed you were spacing out earlier. Aside from an absolute jerk earlier, is there something else that's bothering you?" Kurama asked. Comcerm was evident on his eyes.

"Kurama…can I tell you something?"

"You know you can tell me absolutely anything Botan." He assured her.

Botan looked at the full moon. She was hesitant and nervous to tell Kurama what has been happening to her these past few months but if she didn't tell anyone, she was afraid that she might end up hurt if she begins to space out without anyone around to snap her out of it. She sighed and let out a deep breath.

"Kurama…I've been having these weird visions lately. Sometimes, even if I'm in the middle of work, I would stop and feel like I've been put in a trance." Botan related.

"What sorts of vision?" Kurama inquired. He feared that Botan might be sensing an enemy or having a premonition of some sort but when she saw Botan blushed, Kurama's assumptions were thrown off balance.

"Please don't make fun of me…" She begged as she looked away from him. "I've been having visions of me and of a handsome being clad in white." She said. "In all honesty, I can see myself in these visions but I don't see the face of the being in white." She added. Kurama's eyes widened.

"_Could it be…"_ He thought. "I don't see why you need to be embarrassed about this. What are the two of you doing in your visions?" He inquired. Botan turned blushed.

"I think we were lovers…or something similar to that." She answered.

**To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Gomenasai! I've been so busy with work and school. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter ^^v Please leave your comments.

Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S CORNER: **Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! Your comments and suggestions mean so much to me. I am very happy that you like the progress of my fanfiction. I'll do my best to make this a memorable Kurama x Botan story, I agree with all of you, there's quite a few KxB fics here and the good ones are either discontinued or have not been updated.

I am so hooked right now with Haley Reinhart's album. My personal favorite is her single Free and Undone. Since I can't get enough of her songs, I'm using Undone as the title of this next chapter. You should check the lyrics and I guess it best fits this fanfiction.

Enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Come Home <strong>By Danielle Winters

**Chapter 4: Undone**

"_I think we were lovers…"_ Botan's words echoed in Kurama's mind. It has been three weeks since Yusuke and Keiko's wedding; three weeks since Botan's confession of the visions she was having…visions of their past together…visions of him._ "I couldn't see his face."_ Kurama closed his eyes and sighed. He tried to massage his temples. Thinking about what had transpired was making his head ache. He had not finished reading the security plans for the Makai Tournament and he needed to familiarize himself with the plans to ensure no funny business will occur. His thoughts usually drift to a certain blue-haired deity whom he had not seen for three weeks as well. He leaned on the backrest of his chair and tried to collect his thoughts when he heard a knock on his window. He opened his eyes and looked at his window. Botan was outside, riding her oar and waving her hand at him. His heart almost skipped a bit. He smiled at her and rushed to open his window.

"Gomen gomen for interrupting your evening Kurama." Botan apologized as she entered his room and dismounted her orb.

"No need to apologies. What a pleasant surprise to have you here." He said cheerfully. "_I was just thinking about you" _He added on his mind. "To what do I owe this visit?" He asked while bowing to her. This made Botan blush.

"Koenma-sama asked me to deliver this file to you. He said that you need to read this up since this is part of the security plans." She said as she handed to him an envelope. "And he said that we should leave for Makai in two weeks." She added.

"Two weeks. I'll be ready by that time." Kurama said as he browsed the files inside the envelope.

"I'm almost done with my turnover as well to Ayame-san. I'll be ready in two weeks as well." Botan said. She smiled at him as her oar re-appeared. "Alright then my business here is done. I'll be going back to Reikai now. I'll see you in two weeks." She said as she began to mount her oar. She was surprised when she felt Kurama hold her wrist. She looked at him.

"Kurama?"

"Botan…are you still having the visions you mentioned to me?" He asked. He looked at her seriously while he awaited for her answer.

"Well…yes…almost every day actually. I'm planning to tell Koenma-sama since it's been bothering me already and I'm a bit worried that it might hamper with our assignment in Makai." She said; her eyes downcast as if she was truly worried about these visions.

"I see. Is the being in your visions still faceless?" He asked.

"He isn't really faceless. I know for sure he is handsome. Heck in neither the visions I even know his name, but when I come back, I don't remember his name nor his face. All I remember is that he was clad in white." Botan explained.

"If you feel that telling Koenma would the best course, then do so. Don't worry about our assignment in Makai. I'll make sure to be with you as often as I can." Kurama assured her.

"Thanks Kurama! I'll get to the bottom of this as well. I truly appreciate your concern." She said as she held his hand and squeezed it as if telling him not to worry.

"Would you like to stay for a bit?" Kurama asked and then he noticed how Botan froze and her eyes became lifeless. "Botan?"

_ Botan was pulling her kimono over her shoulders. Her hair was in disarray. The handsome being was quietly watching him. This night had started from a simple conversation and ended in a passionate lovemaking. It was the deity's first physical contact and her lover was very gentle. _

"_Stay." He commanded. Botan looked at him and a small blush crept on her face. His well-toned chest was exposed while the lower half of his body was covered by his white tunic. He had a melancholic look on his face. _

"_You know I can't. I have to go back." Botan said while refusing to look at his piercing gold eyes for fear that she would lose her resolve._

"_You said you'd stay here with me…for good." He retorted._

"_It's not that easy. I do intend to stay here for good." She replied. _

"_When will it be then?" He asked. He was growing impatient. _

"_Soon. I have to take care of things in Reikai first." She felt a pair of strong yet gentle arms envelope her in a warm embrace. He rested his chin on her shoulder as he began to gently nibble her ear. She moaned in delight._

"_I may be patient when it comes to getting the treasures I want but when it comes to you, my patience wears off and all I want is nothing more than for you to be with me always." He whispered. _

"_Well don't go making love with random women then while I'm gone." She teased and he growled. She laughed at his exasperated look. _

"_I really have to go…I'll see you in a fortnight. I'll try to stay longer by that time." She assured him as she summoned her oar. She stood from their hammock and was about to mount her oar when she felt his hand on her wrist. She looked at him and saw the pleading look on his eyes. _

"_Would you like to stay for a bit?" He asked. She felt her heart sank as she saw the sadness on his eyes that her departure has brought. _

"Botan!" Kurama shouted as she shook Botan's shoulder. Slowly, Botan regained her senses and saw the worried look in Kurama's eyes.

"I spaced out again…" Botan said. Fear was engulfing her senses. She placed a hand on her forehead as she shut her eyes close.

"Yes you did." Kurama said. "I'll call Koenma and tell him you're going to stay here with me tonight. It will be dangerous if you space out while travelling back to Reikai." He said as he assisted Botan and guided her to his chair.

"There's no need for that Kurama. I'll just rest a bit and go back." Botan assured him.

"Nonsense! You will stay the night here." He said in a commanding tone.

"Kurama, thank you. I'll be fine. I should go back and I will talk to Koenma about what has been happening with me. I appreciate your concern." Botan said as she held his hand gently. "If you don't mind, can I ask for a glass of water?"

"Of course. I'll be back in a minute." Kurama left Botan in his room and fetched her a glass of water.

After making sure that he left, Botan breathed out. "_This isn't happening."_ She said to herself. _"I should really tell Koenma-sama. Maybe he knows what those visions are."_ She nodded and made a resolve to tell what has been happening to her to Koenma. Botan held her hand near her chest. Her vision tonight allowed her to see at least the eyes of the being she was with. _"Gold piercing eyes…just like Kurama's eyes when he reverts back to his demon form."_ Not wanting to see Kurama because of embarrassment to what had happened, Botan summoned her oar, mounted it and flew out of Kurama's room.

When Kurama came back with Botan's glass of water, he noticed that his room was empty. _"She left."_ He thought as he placed the glass on his study table. He walked towards the window and looked at the sky. He felt like he was back on their lake, waiting every night for her to descend from the heaven but she never returned. Fate can be cruel sometimes, repeating events in the past that were too painful to even experience again.

* * *

><p><em>Botan was walking around Reikai after her duty of ferrying the souls. She noticed that people were running around the halls as if in a hurry. She continued walking the hallway towards Koenma's office when she heard George calling her.<em>

"_What the hell happened here?" Botan inquired._

"_There was a break-in. Someone tried to steak the Quill of Life from Enma-Daiou's office." George answered._

"_Really? Is the quill safe?" She asked again. She and George quicken their pace to reach Koenma's office._

"_Yes it is. Our office is in-charge of the investigation. Ayame-san is coordinating with our Reikai Tantei in ningenkai." George explained._

"_Reikai Tantei, wait a minute. We only contact the Reikai Tantei if the situation at hand involves Ningenkai and Makai. So we have an idea already who the culprit is?" _

"_Hai. Youko Kurama." George answered.'_

"_The Youko Kurama? As in the Makai thief?" Botan asked. _

"_Yes."_

"_What would he want with the Quill of Life? Is he interested in toying with the fate of the ningen?" Botan asked outloud._

"_Well probably he likes it because it's beautiful. He's known for liking beautiful and rare things." George speculated. _

_ Upon reaching Koenma's office, Koenma's began shouting orders to George and Botan. Botan protested to her new assignment. _

"_Excuse me sir but why do I have to ferry lost souls of humans in Makai? Isn't that Ayame-san's job?" Botan questioned._

"_Ayame will be working with our Reikai Tantei. You are not yet fully trained to be the assistant of the our detective. You will temporarily take Ayame's post in Makai and it will be concurrent with your present duties."Koenma said._

"_What?"_

"_Do you have problems with that Botan?" Koenman questioned. _

"_None sir." Botan answered._

_ And that evening, Botan began her duty in Makai. She was surprised by the number of ningen souls trapped in Makai. She was just glad she didn't run into any youkai. Tired from her duty, she saw a beautiful look where she could rest for a bit. She descended on the lake and dismounted her oar. She knelt and took some water on her palm to drink from it. She was about to relax when she felt that she was not alone. Looking on her side, she saw a handsome being clad in white, his silver mane shined on the moonlight. _

"_I'm sorry! I did not mean to intrude. I just had a long day of ferrying souls from here and I just wanted something to drink." She said to him. She looked at the being and was captivated by his piercing golden eyes. _

Botan awoke from her dream. _"Him…again!"_ She mentally shouted. Her visions were occurring more frequently now. She came out of her bed and decided to get some fresh air. Stepping out from her quarters, Botan made her way to Reikai's garden.

Upon reaching the garden, Botan stretched her hands and inhaled the fresh scent of the flowers. _"Nothing beats an evening stroll in the gardens."_ She said to herself. She sat down in one of the benches and enjoyed the peace and quiet the garden offered. A few minutes later, she noticed that someone was walking towards the garden as well. _"Someone can't sleep either."_ She giggled to herself. She then saw Koenma who was surprised to see her.

"What the heck are you doing here this late?" Koenma questioned.

"I could ask the same for you Koenma-sama." She said.

"Don't get cocky with me!" Koenma shouted which made Botan laugh. "I….I couldn't sleep." He then said shyly.

"I couldn't sleep either Koenma-sama." She said cheerfully. Botan then realized that this was the perfect opportunity to tell Koenma about her dilemma. "Koenma-sama, I have something to report to you."

"Seriously Botan, I wanted to feel sleepy and the last thing I needed to hear is a work-related conversation." Koenma said in exasperation.

"But this is important! You need to hear this out before you send me out to Makai. In any case, if you don't want to listen it's okay. You will be the one held accountable in the event I screw up anyways." Botan said.

"Fine! What is it?" Koenma inquired. He was irritated by the way the shinigami black mailed him.

"Koenma-sama, I keep having visions. It was always about me and this guy from who knows where. All I could remember every time I wake from my visions is that he is clad in white and he has golden eyes." She said. Koenma froze upon hearing this. _"So she doesn't remember what happened?"_ The realization dawned on him. The reason why Botan suddenly stopped seeing Kurama thousands of years ago was because she does not remember him.

"Visions? How often does it occur?" He asked.

"Almost every day sir." She answered. "When I met Kurama earlier to hand over the documents you said that I should give him, I suddenly spaced out. During Keiko and Yusuke's wedding it happened as well." She added.

"Visions are either premonitions or memories of the past. How did you feel when you were having these visions?" He asked.

"I felt like it happened before but I don't remember any of those visions happening to me." She answered.

"Their probably forgotten memories that has begun to surface; something may have triggered these forgotten memories that's why it has surfaced again." Koenma explained.

"But I don't remember hitting my head or having an concussion or medical problems before." Botan said.

"As much as I want to help you Botan, the answer is not here in Reikai." He said. He began to walk away from her _"The answer is with Kurama."_ He mentally noted.

"Sir, one last thing, was I assigned to ferry souls in Makai before?" She asked.

"Yes." Was Koenma's answer and then he disappeared.

"The answer is probably in Makai." She said to herself. She decided to go back to her quarters to catch up with sleep. She suddenly noticed someone hiding in the shadows. Fear enveloped her. "_An intruder…"_ she said to herself. She summoned her oar that she would use as a weapon to defend herself. She walked as stealthily as she can. The intruder hiding in the shadows opened his eyes and Botan was caught off guard…_Piercing golden eyes. _

Botan lost her consciousness. Coming out from his hiding place, Kurama, in her demon-fox form came out of the shadows. He gently lifted the deity in his strong arms and carried her towards her chambers. He knew that it was risky to sneak-in Reikai but he couldn't help himself. He missed his deity and he wanted to be near her. He was about to walk towards the chamber of the shinigami when Koenma stood in his front.

"So you knew I was hiding." He coldly said.

"Yes. Even though you're one of our Reikai Tantei, sneaking in Reikai could lead to your arrest. After all, you do have a criminal history here in Reikai." Koenma said.

"I have no interest with the Quill anymore. But Botan's a different case." Kurama retorted.

"Really? Have you come to steal her?"

"No. I have come to help her retrieve her memories." He answered as he walked past Koenma. Koenma just smiled.

"You do owe me the reason why she lost her memories of you." Koenma said back.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S CORNER: **I am so happy that there a readers who are following my story. This means so much to me. In any case, I am updating this story again before my schedule becomes unmanageable again. Graduate School requirements are piling again. We have case presentations left and right, psychological reports and evaluations to be submitted…*sigh*. On top of that, I have a full time job and deadlines to face with my job.

Sorry for ranting ^^v Without further ado, here's the new chapter.

Enjoy this new chapter!

PS: Thank you very much for your heartwarming and encouraging reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Come Home <strong>By Danielle Winters

**Chapter 5: Falling**

_She can feel the tingling and warm sensation spread in her body. His touch sends her the shivers down her spine. She could feel him pulling the sleeve of her kimono down as his lips descended in the space between her neck and shoulder. The gentle kisses he gave her made her sensations go haywire. Her senses, dulled by the intoxication his lips were bringing, sent her to unknown heights. She buried her hands to his silver hair as his lips paid homage to her luscious lips. His kisses were gentle yet demanding. He wounded his arm around his waist while the other rested at the back of her nape, pushing her closer to him. When their kiss was broken, she was hypnotized to look at his piercing golden eyes filled with wanton desire and emotions she could not decipher._

"_I want you…" He whispered in desperation. "I need you." He growled with need. "Mine."_

"_Oh…"_

Botan awoke from her dream. She was panting heavily as she touched her neck. She felt cold sweat trickle down her brow. _"Damn it!"_ She muttered angrily. She went out of her bed to fetch herself something to drink from the kitchenette.

It has been a month since Botan arrived in Makai to be the official envoy of Reikai. She was accompanied by Kurama and Kuwabara. The three of them were given living quarters in the palace where Enki resides. Their quarter has three bedrooms, a common bathroom, living and dining area, and a kitchenette; perfect for the three of them, as what Kuwabara said. Botan made her way to the kitchenette to get a glass of water. She stopped on her tracks when she noticed Kurama standing by the window and staring at the evening sky. Not wanting to disturb her comrade, Botan quietly walked towards the kitchenette.

"Can't sleep?" Kurama asked. Botan was startled. She slowly looked back and saw Kurama was watching her.

"Ano ne…" Botan stuttered. "I was just going to get myself a glass of water." She explained. Kurama chuckled.

"There's no need to sneak like a thief." He teased. Botan blushed.

"Well I didn't want to disturb you. You were deep with your thoughts." She retorted. Kurama just smiled.

"Do you want some tea? I think it will help you sleep better." He offered as he walked passed her towards the kitchenette. Botan quietly followed him. In their silence, they were able to hear Kuwabara's loud snore from his room which earned a chuckle from the shinigami. Kurama prepared two cups of tea and was smiling from the unconscious antic of their sleeping friend.

As Botan sat in one of the stools in the counter, Kurama served a steaming cup of tea which she graciously accepted. No words were exchanged between the two of them as a comfortable silence settled. Kurama decided to speak first.

"So tell me Botan, was it another vision?" He asked. Botan squirmed in her seat.

"Yes." She answered. "These visions actually became more rampant after we arrived here in Makai." She added.

"I see." Was all Kurama said.

"Ne, Kurama…I had one vision where I mentioned your name." She said. Kurama was surprised and nervous at the same time but his face did not betray any of these emotions.

"Me? What about it?" He asked.

"You broke in Makai to try steal the Quill of Life. It was because of that incident that Ayame-san was assigned the Reikai Tantei's assistant while I took over her role as the shinigami to ferry the souls of humans lost in Makai." She explained.

"But that was thousands of years ago." Kurama remarked. "Yusuke and Kuwabara wasn't even conceived yet." He joked and the shinigami smiled.

"I'm sorry for being bold but, did you really try to steal the Quill of Life?" She asked. Kurama watched her, unsure whether to answer the question. _"I want her memories of me to return but will she accept my past?"_ He asked himself. He sighed.

"Yes. I did try to steal the Quill of Life but I was unsuccessful. Reikai's security is much heavier than what we had anticipated." He answered.

"Why would you want the Quill of Life?" She asked. "Are you still interested with it?"

"Legend stated that the Quill is made from the feather of a phoenix. When used, feather turns into flames. Furthermore, they said that anything written with the Quill of Life becomes the permanent life path of any being…it's as if your fate is already sealed." He explained. "I wanted the Quill because it is made out of rare material. I was not interested with what it can do."

"Koenma does not use the Quill of Life much. He believes in the free will of every living being; however, if it falls in the wrong hands, you can just imagine what will happen." Botan said.

"True." Kurama agreed. "I'm not interested with it anymore. I may be Youko Kurama, the demon-fox incarnate but I'm also Shuichi Minamino, a human being. My priorities have significantly changed over the course of time." He added.

"Well I can attest to that. I can see how much you love and value your mother and new family." Botan said while smiling at Kurama. "And besides, I do believe that every living creature is capable of changing. They just have to find the will and courage to do so." She added.

"Thank you." Kurama said which made the shinigami blush.

"I should be the one thanking you. Anyways, I better go back to bed. Sorry for keeping you up." Botan said apologetically as she dismounted the stool. Kurama bid her good night and both of them went to their own bedrooms. As Botan laid on her bed and closed her eyes, the words of the man in her visions lingered on her mind.

"_I want you…I need you…Mine."_

* * *

><p>Sitting inside one of the conference rooms of Makai's Central Administrative Palace, Enki, Yomi, Mokuro, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei and Botan were locked in a heated discussion the security details of the Makai Tournament.<p>

"Rest assured that our forces will secure the perimeter of the main arena and block arenas." Mokuro said. "We will deploy our units to conduct hourly patrols."

"The referees' flying pedestals have been increased. Some of these flying pedestals will be used by the security personnel. Each of these pedestals have been equipped with cameras for monitoring and youki ammunition in case of emergency." Yomi updated.

"Reikai's spirit guards have been deployed in the portal connecting to ningenkai. They are also re-enforcing the barrier inside the portal to make sure that no youkai will go to ningenkai while the tournament is on-going." Botan reported. "Kuwabara-san will be in-charge temporarily to patrol the area surrounding the portal accompanied by some Reikai guards." She added.

"The main arena have been designed with varying entrance and exit points. Our personnel will be in-charge of manning these points." Enki added. "Basically our security plans have been laid out. Let us hope that the tournament will progress smoothly like what happened during the first one." He added.

"More or less we have refined the rules of the tournament so I am assuming this will progress smoothly." Yusuke confidently said.

"I agree. Let's call it a day. We will convene for review of the final details a week before the tournament. Since most of us are participants in the tournament, I wish you all the best of luck." Enki said. He then stood from his chair and left to attend to his next appointment.

Botan sighed and began stretching her arms. _"This isn't my line of work. The meeting is too stiff for my personality and it's difficult to maintain a serious face."_ She noted. Yusuke stood and began stretching as well while Kuwabara was making some small talk with Mokuro about the patrol unit much to Hiei's chagrin.

"You did very well in the meeting Botan-san. I can see why the Reikai prince chose you as the envoy." Yomi commented.

"Thank you…but really, I didn't do much." Botan replied. Kurama on the other hand was glaring at Yomi which Yomi felt and ignored.

"You are very humble. In any case, I believe this is your second time here in Makai." He inquired. "If I wasn't mistaken you were in-disguise the first time you came here." He added.

"Technically no. I think I was assigned here before for quite some time but I couldn't remember it very well." Botan answered.

"My son and I will be happy to show you around if you don't mind. Makai has its own amazing sceneries like in Ningenkai." Yomi offered. Kurama threw a deathly glare at Yomi and released some youki that made Yusuke and Kuwabara winced while Hiei and Mokuro just stared at him.

"Thank you for the offer but I'm actually here on official business. My schedule is actually filled with duties already and I have been specifically instructed by Koenma-sama to stick with it." Botan answered cheerfully.

"I see. I will leave the offer open. Probably after the tournament we can give you a tour around Makai. In any case, I will go ahead." Yomi stood from his seat and had a satisfied smirk. Kurama was still glaring at him. Yusuke and Kuwabara both sighed in relief while Hiei huffed and Mokuro had an amused smile.

"Ne, Kurama, Yomi-san isn't as bad as I thought he was." She commented. Kurama winced at the comment but decided to just give her a smile.

"You should still be careful around her Botan." He cautioned. "Although I have to say that was a brilliant lie you just said to him." He teased.

"It wasn't a lie." Botan said innocently as she winked at Kurama.

"If you want a tour around Makai, I'll be happy to show you around. I think someone here would feel more comfortable if you are in company with another female or someone that person trusts." Mokuro offered while exchanging a knowing glance with Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei. Hiei sighed.

"Oh I would love to go Mokuro-san! I think it will be helpful for me since as of the moment we are talking about security plans around the area." Botan happily replied.

"Oh can I come as well?" Kuwabara inquired. Hiei gave him a death glare which he didn't notice. Mokuro saw it however and chuckled.

"Sure Kuwabara-san. Just don't get yourself burned alive." She commented. Yusuke and Kurama both laughed at the snide remark.

The group decided to leave the conference room. Botan and Kuwabara were engaged in a heart conversation about their trip around Makai with Mokuro. Hiei walked ahead while Yusuke was conversing with Mokuro about the upcoming tournament. Kurama was walking behind Botan and Kuwabara, quietly watching the shinigami who was smiling radiantly. His thoughts however lingered on Yomi's attempts to infuriate him by flirting with Botan. _"Insolent as ever."_ He noted on his mind. His quiet stupor was disturbed when one of Yomi's servants approached him.

"Kuwa-chan look, Makai has Sakura Trees as well." Botan remarked while pointing at the tree outside the Administrative Palace. Kuwabara looked out the window and admired the tree as well. It was then when Kurama noticed that Botan had stopped moving and her eyes became blank.

_The leaves blown by the wind looked like snow falling on a winter night. She was sitting under the shade of a huge tree plant near the shore of the lake. She wasn't alone though. She was actually leaning on the bare chest of a man with silver hair. Her kimono was covering her naked body while his arm was protectively around her body._

"_My beloved deity, when will you be moving here with me?" he asked gently._

"_I'm just waiting for the investigation in Reikai to end. You see, a powerful youkai thief broke in Reikai trying to steal the Quill of Life. Until the investigation wraps up, I'm bound with my duty to ferry the lost souls of humans here." She explained._

"_That thief has no interest with the quill anymore. He had found a treasure more valuable than the quill." He said._

"_How would you know?" She asked._

"_He is famous around here in Makai. Rumor has it that he had set his eyes on something far more valuable." He explained._

"_I wonder what he does with the things he steals." Botan asked outloud. He chuckled at her question._

"_He keeps it." He answered._

"_What if he grows tired of it? Will he just throw it away?"_

"Okiru Botan!" Kuwabara shouted. Botan was suddenly transported back to reality. She looked at Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei, Mokuro and Kurama with horrified expressions on her face. Kurama became worried. _"She had another flashback."_ He commented to himself.

"Are you alright Botan?" Kuwabara asked.

"Gomenasai!" She apologized while forcing a smile. "I must be very tired. I have trouble sleeping ever since we got here." She said.

"Ahhh you miss Reikai!" Yusuke teased. "The air here isn't as good as the one you breath in Reikai." He added.

"I'll escort you back to our quarters." Kurama offered but Botan shook her head.

"Have you forgotten Kurama? You have an appointment today with Enki and Yoda-san about the rules and regulations of the tournament." Botan said. "I'll be fine don't worry."

"I'll go with her." Kuwabara volunteered. Botan smiled at him and Kurama nodded. With that settled, the pair left the group. Kurama watched Botan ash she continued walking with Kuwabara.

"Kitsune, you have some serious explaining to do. You were the one in that shinigami's vision." Hiei said. Being a telepath, Hiei caught a glimpse of Botan's vision.

"What do you mean visions?" Yusuke asked in confusion. Mokuro just looked at Kurama waiting for his explanation.

"She didn't space out for no reason dumbass. The shinigami had a vision." Hiei retorted.

"Who are you calling a dumbass?" Yusuke shouted. "But come to think of it, you were acting weird earlier as well when Yomi invited Botan for a tour around Makai. You actually released some deadly aura there and for one second I thought you'll change to your demon form." Yusuke commented.

"Is it that bad?" Kurama asked. He leaned on the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. The others were waiting for his explanation. "I'll make it very short but listen for I will not repeat myself anymore."

* * *

><p><em>She was walking around Reikai one evening. She didn't know what happened but she felt that there were bits and pieces of her memories that she felt like she could not remember. "I wonder what it is." She asked herself. She was walking the gardens of Reikai alone, admiring the scenery before her when she noticed someone standing a few meters away from her.<em>

"_My deity…" He said. His voice almost broke when he saw her._

"_Who are you? How did you get here?" She asked. Fear enveloped her. She could feel her body shivering._

"_Don't you remember me my deity?" He questioned. He took one step forward and his features was illuminated by the moonlight. Botan gasped at the sudden realization._

"_Youkai…" she said in fear. "You're the famous Makai thief Youko Kurama." She said out loud. She stepped back._

"_Yes my deity. Have you forgotten about me? It's been a while since I saw you in Makai. I long to see you and thus I sneaked in." He said._

"_Long to see me? You must have mistaken me for someone. I am not yours, never did and never will." She retorted. She summoned her oar and planned to hit him once he makes his move._

"_You promised to stay with me." He said._

"_I do not remember making such promise." She answered in horror. "And I will not commit such promises to the likes of you."_

"_Botan…" He uttered. His golden eyes flashed with sincere sadness and hurt._

"_How did you know my name?"_

"Botan?" Kurama called out. Botan woke from her vision. She was in their quarter's kitchenette, preparing a cup of warm milk to help her sleep better for the night. Kurama had just arrived from the ocular inspection of the arena with Enki and Hiei. Botan's eyes widened. She could feel her heart pounding on her chest. She could not understand what she was feeling at that precise moment.

"Who are you exactly Kurama?" She asked while tears were starting to flow out of her eyes.

"Botan, what do you mean?" He asked. Fear was starting to creep in his gut as well.

"The vision I had recently…it was about you. You called me _your deity_ and that I made a promised with you." She said. Confusion was evident in her tone. Kurama wanted to embrace her, to comfort her but knowing that it will further confuse her, he stopped himself. _"I wanted her to remember me and yet I was not prepared for what would be her reaction if she regains her memory of me."_ He thought.

"Botan…I think you need to calm down first." He said.

"Calm down? I have been plagued by these visions day and night for months already! I'm in Makai for crying out loud where I am more vulnerable for attacks and you tell me to calm down?" She shouted.

"I will not let anything happen to you. You have my word. I cannot tell you what I know if you are in this state." He explained. He was trying to calm his nerves as well. Kami, he wanted to pull Botan in his room and kiss her senseless just to ease her worries but he knew very well that it won't work. Botan will definitely freak out.

"I'm sorry." Botan said in defeat. She was crying now and it surprised Kurama. "You're right I need to calm down. In all honesty, I cannot live in this situation anymore…I'm getting sick and tired of it. I feel very lost, as if a huge chunk of my memories have been removed." She admitted. "Let's call it a night Kurama. I'm sorry for lashing out like that." She said as she walked passed him towards her bedroom, her cup left untouched.

"Botan…" he said as he held on to her hand. Botan looked at him with teary eyes and it broke his heart to see her in this condition.

"I'm sorry Kurama."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S CORNER: **I am updating as frequently as I can for my schedule will be chaotic in the coming days.

I enjoy writing Yomi's character in this story. Although he made little appearances, he makes Kurama irritable, possessive and slightly jealous. He is my favorite character in this story oh and did I mention I love writing his scenes?

I want to hit Kurama as well and yell at him to be out with the truth but really, I should be spanking myself for putting Kurama in such a situation. Poor Botan, I made her confused even more in the last chapter and I felt bad! I'll be honest though, I like the bittersweet path this fanfiction of mine has taken (hihihihihihihihi ^^v).

I'm not very good with fighting scenes so I might shy away from any gruesome battles here. Fluff? Yes this story so far has its fluffiness. I'll try my best to keep everyone in character (gomen ne if Kurama and Shuichi Minamino have been out of character). Thank you very much for your wonderful reviews! I greatly appreciate your comments and suggestions.

I think I chose the perfect title for this chapter! I love Adele's Chasing Pavements and I think you'll understand why I chose this as the title of this chapter.

Without further ado, here is the next chapter of this story. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Come Home <strong>By Danielle Winters

**Chapter 6: Chasing Pavements**

"How long do you think you can keep this?" Came Yusuke's question. Kurama and Yusuke were in the main arena, waiting in line to draw their numbers and fighting blocks. The Second Makai Tournament has just begun. It had drawn thousands of fighters, aspiring to be the next leader of Makai and millions of crowds to watch the fighting spectacle. Early crowd favorites were Yusuke, Kurama, Yomi and Hiei. Many were expecting an explosive fight with Yomi and Yusuke again.

"Keep what Yusuke-san?" Kurama said while trying to hide is irritation. He, however, was well aware of what Yusuke was pertaining.

"Don't act cocky Kurama. You and I both know what I was pertaining to." Yusuke snorted.

"She does not need to know…at least not now." Came Kurama's cold reply.

"Just so you know, I heard that Koenma pulled her out of her mission already." Yusuke wistfully said. This earned him a glare from the youkai-incarnate. "Ayame-san will be replacing her here. That pitiful twerp will also be here for the whole duration of the tournament." Yusuke added.

"How come I was not made aware of this?" Kurama asked. Yusuke winced when he saw that Kurama's eyes were turning gold.

"Saa minna-san it's Urameshi-san's turn to draw his number!" Announced by the ever enthusiastic Koko; Yusuke sighed for he was able to escape the wrath of the brooding and obviously annoyed fox-demon.

"_Botan's leaving? It's not like I won't be able to her again, but at the rate we're going, we might not see each other for good. She has been avoiding me like a plague since our last encounter."_Kurama thought. "_I'm sorry Kurama" _Her last words to him echoed on his mind and he felt his heart has been shattered into pieces again. "_I'm such a hopeless idiot!" _He berated himself.

"Up next is the famous Youko Kurama!" Koko announced. Kurama stepped in the arena with a cold yet determined look on his eyes.

_Botan was sitting quietly atop one of the branches of the tree surrounding their lake. "He's late" she muttered to herself. She decided to hide herself to surprise her lover, She got excited when she spotted him coming but he was not alone. He was walking with a bat-like youkai and another youkai who had 3 pairs of ears. _

"_We can use her to get the quill!" The youkai with three pairs of ears said._

"_While our leader is known as cunning and manipulative, I do believe he values this shinigami to even think of her as a tool for one of our conquests" The bat-like youkai retorted. _

"_Enough!" He said as he continued walking towards the lake. He left his companions in stunned silence._

_ "Quill? What quill were they talking about?" Botan wondered but the thought quickly disappeared as she saw him stood near the lake. He was looking around as if searching for her. She giggled and decided to show herself to him. _

Used to see the visions, Botan shrugged off as she woke from her brief trance. Thanks to Koko's voice, Botan was pulled out of her stupor. Botan watched from the special seat reserved for the Reikai Representative. It's been a while since she last saw Kurama and their last meeting didn't go so well. Ever since that night, they avoided each other, or rather, she avoided him. She even requested Yusuke to arrange a room for her in his Makai palace and requesting Koenma for her immediate re-assignment to her old duty as a shinigami. She had one hand on her chest when she saw Kurama stepped on the stage and drew his number.

"You can just be honest with yourself and admit that you are attracted to him." Koenma commented.

"Eh? I am not attracted to him!" Came Botan reply. She was blushing profusely which made Ayame laugh.

"Quit denying it! You're too obvious." Koenman snottily replied.

"I am not attracted to him!" Botan denied, it was in vain though.

"Oh really? How come you look so concerned?" Koenma pointed out. Botan then winced and looked at the red head standing on the arena's stage.

"_I am worried but at the same time confused. I know he's hiding something from me…he has something to do with the visions I keep on seeing. Heck he may be the handsome creature whom I had an affair with…but how come my memories of that time seems to be non-existent for centuries? How come it's only coming back now through these visions?" _She asked herself. She noticed that Kurama was looking at her and it made her heart beat fast.

"I told you I don't have the answers about your visions." Koenma said wistfully as he looked at the youkai-incarnate below. "But if it's any help to you, I did assign you in Makai before and it was from that assignment that you met Kurama. You kept on seeing him until one day, you stopped meeting him. Kurama broke-in Reikai twice, the first time was to steal the Quill of Life and the second one was to talk with you. You didn't seem to recognize him when he spoke to you." Koenma explained.

"Why did I stop seeing him?" Botan inquired.

"I don't know either. You said to us, you don't know him at all." Koenma answered. "It's as if your memories of him were completely erased." He added.

"Erased? Do you think he erased my memories?"

"I don't think so. You not remembering him surprised him as well." Koenma answered.

"It doesn't make any sense…" Botan muttered sadly. She was still looking at the youkai-incarnate below who was also looking at her intently. "Why wouldn't I remember?"

Koenma and Ayame just gave a sympathetic look at Botan. Neither one of them knew the reason why Botan suddenly 'forgot' her affair with Kurama. They know how confused Botan was and as much as they wanted to help her figure things out, they couldn't because they don't know either what had transpired that made her forget her memories of him.

"Minna-san all the fighters are moving in their respective blocks. The fight will soon begin!" Koko announced. "Soon, we will know which fighter will move on to the next rounds and who will eventually win the tournament."

As the battle in each fighting block commenced, the finalists eventually emerged. Yusuke easily dominated block E while Hiei and Enki won in Blocks B and D respectively. Yomi swept his way to victory in block A while his son, Shura had an easy win in Block C. Kurama cleared his way and won in Block F. Botan sighed in relief when he saw that Kurama emerged victorious unscathed despite fighting over a hundred youkai. This didn't go unnoticed by Koenma and Ayame.

"Botan, are sure you want to go back to Reikai? You can retain your position here until the tournament ends." Koenman asked wistfully.

"I'm afraid of what I may uncover Koenma-sama." She replied.

Kurama quickly made his way back to the main arena. "_I have to see her"_ As soon as one of the referee's pedestal descended the main area's stage, Kurama didn't even think of stopping to talk with his fellow fighters who wanted to congratulate him. He ran as quickly as he could towards the VIP section. "_Don't go yet Botan…"_ was Kurama's silent prayer.

* * *

><p>Botan left the VIP section. As soon as she closed the door, she let out a sigh of relief. <em>"A change of scenery would do me good. I should better take Mukuro-san's offer for a tour around Makat to take off some things on my mind."<em> She thought to herself. She stretched out a bit and then proceeded to walk towards one of the exits. A few meters from the exit. She froze on her spot upon seeing Kurama.

"You're still here…" he breathed out.

"Er…Koenma-sama ordered me to stay here until the Tournament ends…" came her uneasy answer.

"Good." Kurama said back which greatly confused Botan. The next thing she knew, she was softly pinned on the wall, Kurama was holding both her wrists against the wall. Her eyes widened as she felt Kurama's lips descend on her slightly parted lips.

It was a sweet, demanding and desperate kiss and Botan could feel those as she began to respond to Kurama's kisses. Hers was equally demanding and desperate. As soon as Kurama released her hands, she quickly buried it in his red hair and pulled him closer to her. Kurama wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her closer to him. He needed to feel her; he needed to make sure that she was there, not just some illusion made by years of loneliness and desperation.

"Oh Kurama…" Botan breathed out when the parted and then she froze. Kurama looked at her intently. He feared as to what would happen. As expected, Botan began to push him away from her which he fought with ease. Pinning her again against the wall, Kurama looked at her.

"Let go Kurama!" She whimpered.

"No." He said with finality. The cold tone of his voice send shivers down her spine.

"Please…this is wrong." She said.

"Wrong? Tell me something Botan, if you want to know the reason behind your visions, why did the possibility of having it connected with me frightened you?" He questioned. Botan shut her eyes, trying to stop her tears from coming out.

"Let go!" She yelled.

"Answer me Botan!" He yelled back.

She used all her force to escape the grip of the youkai-incarnate, but she still failed as Kurama held her in place. She resigned to the fact that this was bound to happen. "If I learned about the truth behind those visions, that it really has something to do with you, I…"

Kurama let go of her hand. "I'm not proud of my past life Botan. I know I was ruthless and did atrocious things before. But when I met you centuries ago, everything changed…but I wouldn't deny the fact that I went back to my old ways when I lost you." He explained. "But what difference would it make? You said you believed that everyone could change."

"I'm confused! At the back of my mind, I couldn't help but think that probably, you just used me to get close with the Quill of Life!" Botan shouted angrily. "And I do not feel comfortable if I did give up everything to you only to learn that I was just used for one of your selfish conquest in the past!"

Again, Kurama grabbed Botan's hands and pinned her against the cold wall. "Do you think so lowly of me Botan?"

"I don't know…I don't know…" Botan choked. Kurama then realized that he's been pushing these matters too far. Clearly, Botan was confused and he could not help but feel a pang of guilt spread over him. While he did not know the concept of love before, he would openly admit that Botan was for more valuable than any material possession he had. He would kill anyone who dare touch or take her away from him.

"I will tell you everything I know Botan then I will leave it to your judgment whether to believe what I will have to say or not." Kurama said as he let go of his grip of her hands. Botan was surprised. "But I want you to know Botan, I do love you. It has never changed, never gone. It has always been you." With that, Kurama left her alone.

As soon as he stepped out of the hallway towards the arena, Kurama's way was blocked off by Yomi. Kurama had a deadly glare set on Yomi and Yomi merely shrugged. After all these years, Kurama had not forgiven him for what he did. Yomi took something from his pocket and handed it to Kurama. It was a shard taken from the Shard of Memories.

"Let her see my memory to clear everything up." He said.

"I'll clear this up on my own. I don't need your help." Came Kurama's scathing response.

"Do you honestly believe that she'll just accept whatever you say?" Yomi mused. "If she remembered a memory of her about the Quill of Life, she'll really think that you just used her as a tool." Yomi explained.

"Hn." Kurama smirked. "You don't know the truth."

"Really?" Yomi said in a sarcastic tone.

"The truth died with Kuronue." Kurama retorted as he walked past Yomi.

* * *

><p><em>"Where the hell am I!"<em> Botan mentally berated herself. She set off wondering around the arena after her confrontation with Kurama. She was upset, confused and at the same time, delighted to see him. She touched her lips and blushed as she remembered the kiss she shared with him. _"It felt so right to kiss him…"_ She thought. _"What am I saying! He might've seduced me in the past to get close to the Quill of Life." _She leaned against a tree and placed a hand on her chest. _"But what if he wasn't just using me before? Why can't I remember everything? Where are those damned visions when I needed them the most?" _She sighed. _"I was pretty mean to Kurama though. I do believe that everyone is capable of change but…_

Botan was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the rustling of the leaves followed by quick footsteps coming on her way. "_Mataku! Not now."_ She told herself as her oar materialized. Holing it like a baseball bat, Botan prepared to defend herself as she felt danger fast approaching her. When she saw a foot protrude from the bush a few feet in front of her, Botan summoned all her courage as she swung her oar as hard as she could.

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you insane?" Kuronue billowed. "You can't expect to walk in Reikai and leave unscathed. You are out of your mind Kurama." <em>

"_Maybe, maybe not but I want to have…"Kurama was cut off by a very concerned Kuronue._

"_I know that you are the type that if you want something, you'd do anything to have it. Seriously Kurama you've gone mad! That room is located near the room where the Quill of Life is kept. You have a very good reputation not just here in Makai but in Reikai as well. If they get they capture you, it's the end!" Kuronue reasoned._

"_Have you forgotten just who I am? The Quill of Life doesn't interests me." Kurama said while smirking at Kuronue._

"_Yomi will go ballistic when he hears of this." Kuronue sighed._

"_He will not know of this. It's between you and me Kuronue." Kurama warned seriously._

"_Why shouldn't he know? He'll agree with me that what you're planning is insane." Kuronue protested._

"_You'll see." He said in a mysterious tone. Kurama turned his back from Kuronue. "I'm off. I'll successfully steal Death." And with that, Kurama leapt and run towards the direction of the portal to Reikai. _

Kurama opened his eyes and stood from his seat. "Our next fighter, come to Fighting Arena B, Kurama!" Koko announced. The crowd roared in excitement as the semi-finals begins. "Kurama's opponent, one the three kings of Makai, Yomi!" Koko said over the microphone. The crowd cheered and chanted. Yomi stood from his seat and smiled at his opponent. Both fighters walked towards the flying podiums that would bring them to the fighting arena.

"Please give it your all Kurama. I always wanted to fight you." Yomi said. "But I assure you, you may have been the feared Makai thief before but I am much, much more stronger now compared to you. I will emerge as the victor in this fight."

"Maybe…maybe not." Was Kurama's simple reply.

Yusuke and Hiei watched at their comrade from the fighter's lounge while Kuwabara and Mokuro quickly made their way towards the main arena to watch the fight there. Koenma had a worried look on his face while Ayame and Jorge the Ogre watched in stunned silence.

"Kurama-san…don't lose…you owe Botan an explanation." Ayame said softly.

"Kurama…ganbarou!" Koenma shouted.

"Koenma-sama, I think we should look for Botan!" Jorge suggested.

* * *

><p>Botan swung her oar with all her might but the being effortlessly caught her oar. Botan was frightened. She was completely defenseless and the last thing in her mind was to flee. She looked at the being who caught her oar. He was clad in black with bat-like wings protruding on his back. The bat-like youkai looked at Botan in astonishment.<p>

"Botan-san…" He said.

"How did you know my name? Have we met before?" She inquired.

"You saved my life before and my friend was hopelessly attracted to you." He answered. "Have you forgot – " The he stopped as a memory flashed on his mind. "Oh yeah…you looked at that cursed mirror and lost your memory." He then said.

"What mirror?" She inquired.

"The Shard of Memories." He answered.

"Who are you?" She asked as her oar disappeared in thin air.

"I am Kurnonue."

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/C: **I would like to thank you all for the wonderful reviews

**Smexy Kitten:** Thank you! You have been very encouraging and I truly appreciate it. I will do my best to create a fitting ending to this story.

**Tallie and FireStorm 1991: **Yes Kuronue is alive and I am also excited that he is making an appearance in this story. I think I will truly enjoy writing Kuronue's parts here.

**Kinishira22:** Thank you very much for your compliment. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well.

**Kurama M. Kitsune: ** Thank you very much!

**To all the Readers and Reviewers I was not able to individually acknowledge: **Thank you very much for your continued support. Hope next time you can leave a review, comment/suggestion as well as this helps me know what I should work on and improve on.

Please enjoy the latest installment of this story!

* * *

><p><strong>Come Home <strong>By Danielle Winters

**Chapter 7: Breakeven**

"_Have you forgotten that you are the deity of death? It is your responsibility to take his life. He is dying anyway." Said by a young shinigami in training under Botan's supervision. _

"_We may be called a shinigami but we are not bound to take someone's life especially if it's not their time yet. This one's time is not yet due." Botan replied sternly while casting an angry glare to her companion. The other shinigami fell quiet. "We have a list of names whose souls we are to guide in Reikai for Koenma's judgment but we are not allowed to take a soul whose name is not in our lists." _

"_Demo saa we should not heal them either!" The other shinigami argued._

"_It's not yet his time. I'll close up some of his wounds to stop the bleeding." Botan simply answered. _

"_He deserves it anyway. He was a thief." _

"_You have a lot of things to learn! Ningen or youkai, any living creature is capable of change. Change is by choice. You will see that some, even though they did atrocities, are capable of changing but it will be their choice if it will be for the better or for the worse" _

_ The youkai with bat-like wings and clad in black slowly regained his consciousness. He felt warm and fuzzy but at the same time, he felt some pain being taken away from him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a blue-haired woman healing him. _

"_Y..you…" He whispered as he recognized the woman. She was no ordinary woman. She was the shinigami whom his best friend had developed an attraction to. _

"_You'll be okay." She said kindly as she pulled away her hand from his wounds. She then summoned her oar. "It's not yet your time. We will meet again someday." She added as she and her companion flew away. _

Botan blinked at the youkai who called himself Kuronue. She smiled at him as she walked around him as if inspecting every inch of his body.

"I remember you now! You're the bat-like youkai caught in a bamboo trap near the boarders of Makai and Ningenkai." She said cheerfully.

"Glad you haven't lost all your memories. In any case, that meeting was after you looked at that damned mirror. In all honesty, I don't know why the damned fox stole that mirror." Kuronue retorted.

"It's been 500 hundred years since I last saw you and you look as if you had not aged at all!" Botan commented.

"I could say the same to you." He said back. "Ahh if the fox could just see you, he'd be obsessing again like a kid."

"Fox?" Botan inquired.

"You really don't remember do you?" He asked while smirking. Botan shook her head.

"He'd be crushed to know that 'his deity' has not recovered her memory yet despite the passage of time." Kuronue commented. Botan's eye widened. _"His deity…masaka, could he be referring to…"_

Botan grabbed Kuronue's hand and looked at him in anticipation and fear "Fox…are you referring to Youko Kurama?" She inquired. Kuronue was stunned.

"Yes I am." He simply answered.

"Were you part of his band of thieves? Tell me, what you know about the attempts to steal the Quill of Life. Did he attempt to use someone to break into Reikai, say by seducing someone to get information?" Botan asked one after the other. Kuronue does not know whether he would be irritated or amused but one thing is for sure, her memories were slowly coming back.

"Geez Botan-san, so many questions. I'm betting you're memories are starting to come back. You wouldn't be too curious about these details if it weren't." Kuronue commented. He was about to begin his explanation when their conversation was disturbed by an announcement. Hearing the announcement gave Botan an assurance that she has not gone too far from the arena but at the same time, she felt her heart constrict upon hearing…

"THE FIRST FIGHT IN OUR SEMI-FINALS, YOUKO KURAMA VS. YOMI"

Botan and Kuronue looked at each other and then they nodded. Botan summoned her oar as Kuronue began to sprint towards the direction of the arena. Botan followed the bat-like youkai.

* * *

><p>Yomi and Kurama stood at the center of the floating island. Kurama, devoid of any emotions, was looking at Yomi. Yomi was just standing, eagerly anticipating the signal to start the fight. Sensing that both fighters were ready to begin, the referee announced "Let the battle begin!" Yomi took the offensive and started to attack Kurama who dodged his energy balls with grace and ease. Summoning his youki, Kurama produced rose petals that were sharp as knives to defend him, his eyes were glinting but its color has changed from emerald to gold.<p>

"I told you to give it your all!" Yomi shouted as he started another barrage of attacks. Kurama went on the defensive.

"Have you forgotten Yomi our rule…never show your wildcard to your opponents, if you do so, make sure you have a something much powerful hidden." Kurama coldly replied.

"Spoken as the leader you once were." Yomi said back as he directed a powerful energy blast. Kurama hid himself in the trees and once he emerged, he was in his youkai form.

"I like that form better!" Yomi said excitedly. "Now, the fight will get serious." Kurama just had a cold smile as his response to what Yomi said.

Yomi took the offensive again by summoning his energy blast barrage and directed it to Kurama. Using his environment, Kurama easily hid himself among the trees as he prepares to take the offensive. Yomi, knowing that their surroundings would work to his disadvantage, summoned his absorption wall which serves as a shield as well. He knew Kurama was up to something. He smiled to himself upon realizing that after the years they had known each other, he still couldn't predict what Kurama would do next. As if sensing something was coming from behind, Yomi turned and saw some bamboo shoots growing quickly in his direction, with its sharp tip ready to penetrate his spirit wall. Yomi used his energy blast barrage to vaporize the bamboo shoots.

Unbeknownst to him, Kurama concealed a leaf spear which broke his absorption well. The leaf spear came from another direction and the bamboo shoots served as a distraction. Kurama was wounded on his side but the wound was not fatal. Kurama, now on the offensive, showed himself and started attacking Yomi using the rose whip. Yomi dodged the whiplash easily. Refusing to be driven on the corner, Yomi shot an energy blast which Kurama avoided just in the nick of time but not without a wound. Now they were even.

"Look whose holding back?" Kurama taunted. "Just because I'm middle S-Class youkai doesn't mean that you need to level your energy with mine."

"I'm just following your lead." Yomi countered while smirking at Kurama. His opponent was unfazed though. "Looks like you're trying to get even with me for driving away your intended." Yomi taunted back but he did not get the reaction he wanted to see. His opponent remained passive, his face devoid of any emotion and his eyes, glinting dangerously. Yomi was taken aback when he felt the dangerous glint of his old comrade's eyes. He knew that feeling of fear ready to cripple anyone and when he was still a lower class youkai, it signaled danger to anyone.

* * *

><p>"Yu-chan, Hiei!" Botan called out as she dismounted her oar. Behind her was Kuronue who halted on his steps the moment Botan stopped. Yusuke and Hiei looked at Botan and saw worry on her eyes.<p>

"You're just in time. The fight just began." Yusuke said and Botan just nodded. His eyes travelled from Botan to her companion and gawked at the sight of Kurama's former partner.

"I thought you're dead!?" Yusuke said in surprise.

"She saved my life." Was Kuronue's simple reply. Yusuke was about to ask another question when Koko's comments interrupted his thoughts.

"And Yomi lands a fatal blow to Kurama!" Koko said. "But the legendary Makai thief is not showing any signs of giving up. Saa minna-san, it looks like neither fighter will easily give up."

"He should be careful with his next move, Kurama's already has something planned." Kuronue commented. Yusuke and Botan turned to him.

"How can you say so?" Yusuke inquired.

"That look in his eye. Yomi must've figured out that Kurama has laid out his plans already and it's only a matter of time before he lures his enemy to his end. It's probably the reason why Yomi wounded Kurama." Kuronue explained.

"End? You mean he's gonna kill Yomi?" Botan asked.

"If the Kurama I knew before has not changed, I believe he will kill Yomi." Kuronue answered.

"And so the ruthlessness of the kitsune returns. I wish I had the chance to fight with him." Hiei commented.

* * *

><p>Yomi was calculating Kurama's next move. He managed to land a fatal blow to his side but he knew that was not enough. He has to take the offensive lest he'll be taken to a trap or worse, he may have already taken the bait and lured already. He couldn't help but to admire his former leader. He may be stronger now but when it comes to strategies, he could never outwit Kurama. The kitsune is already three steps ahead of him. Furthermore, Kurama's strength does not only lie with his intelligence and power, most of it comes from the fact that he can psychologically torture anyone.<p>

"Kurama, I know all your tricks. I know you're badly hurt and you're toying with my mind right now that you're not fazed by that wound. I will not fall for that." Yomi said. He was confident he had figured his opponent.

"Yes I am hurt." Came Kurama's honest admission. "But it doesn't mean the fight is over."

"Of course. This fight is far from over." Yomi replied.

"_The fight is nearly over."_ Kurama thought.

The crowd watched in anticipation as both fighters took an offensive stance. Neither one was willing to give up the fight. Botan had her hands in her chest as worry and fear wash over her. Yusuke clenched his fist while Hiei crossed his arm while watching seriously the fight. Kuronue tightened his hold on his watch pendant. The series of events went as if it was in slow motion and the crowd was stunned to silence.

Yomi was poised for the kill; however, his movement froze as vines similar to Kurama's rose whip held him in position. Kurama, was in front of Yomi and he had his leaf blade pierced through Yomi's stomach. Yomi grunted and blood trickled down his lips. Summoning his youki, Yomi blasted Kurama away from him using his energy absorption wall. His youki blew the vines holding him in place to smithereens and then he pulled the leaf blade out of his stomach. Yomi was bleedings badly. Kurama lay unmoving a few meters away from Yomi. Blood was gushing out from the wound Yomi had inflicted on him. Yomi approached him and saw that the kitsune was still conscious.

"That was a smart move. I took the bait as you predicted." Yomi commented. "The moment I wounded you was the bait and the moment I poised myself for the next attack, you had ordered the roses you planted to tie me up. What I don't understand is why you avoided my vital organs." Yomi asked as he fell on the ground.

"As much as I wanted pay back from what you did to me, I have to prove to someone that I am a changed being." Kurama answered.

"I cannot help you like the last time. I am badly wounded as you can see." Yomi said in humour. Kurama just smirked as he closed his eyes as his mind drifted off to a memory from long ago.

"_Take the spoils. Kill everyone" Kurama ordered his band of thieves. He was already holding on his hand the treasure he was seeking in that ningen village._

"_Can we take the women first before we kill them?" One of the bandits asked._

"_Do as you please." Kurama replied as he walked towards the village shrine. The bandits were roaring with joy. He was quickly joined by his close friends Yomi and Kuronue._

"_Another successful conquest I must say." Yomi complimented._

"_I think this is child's play." Kuronue commented. "It wasn't hard compared to our other exploits."_

_ One of the bandits came to Kurama while dragging the village priestess. Kurama could not deny the fact that the village priestess was a sight to behold. The priestess looked at him with contempt while Kurama spared her a smug look on his perfectly chiseled face. _

"_I offer her to you Kurama." The bandit said. Kurama nodded._

"_Place her inside the shrine. What better way to defile this temple than to defile its priestess inside its walls." He said dryly. _

_ The night of carnage soon ended and the bandits left the ningen village. Kurama, Kuronue and Yomi were the last youkai to step out of the village. He made sure to consummate what the priestess had to offer and when he was done, he ended her pitiful existence. On his way out of the shrine, he saw someone walking amongst the dead bodies. Her hair was the color of the summer sky while her eyes sparkled like an amethyst. He felt his breath caught in his lungs. She bent down and touched the face of a child, one of the casualties of his conquest. The child's soul parted from its body and embraced the woman. _

"_Don't be afraid little one. I will guide you to reikai. I'm sure Koenma-sama will send you to the happiest place in reikai." She said gently. She then summoned her oar and securely placed the child's soul on its handle. She mounted it as well and flew away from the site of carnage. _

"_I thought a shinigami's supposed to be scary. She isn't scary." Kuronue commented. _

"_This is the first time I saw a shinigami." Yomi added. _

_ The two failed to get a response from their usually sharp-tongued and good witted leader. They looked at him and saw in his eyes a glint of desire, a look they only see when he sets his sights to a treasure he wants to be mine._

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you insane?!" Kuronue billowed. "You can't expect to walk in Reikai and leave unscathed. You are out of your mind Kurama." <em>

"_Maybe, maybe not but I want to have…"Kurama was cut off by a very concerned Kuronue._

"_I know that you are the type that if you want something, you'd do anything to have it. Seriously Kurama you've gone mad! That room is located near the room where the Quill of Life is kept. You have a very good reputation not just here in Makai but in Reikai as well. If they get they capture you, it's the end!" Kuronue reasoned._

"_Have you forgotten just who I am? The Quill of Life doesn't interests me." Kurama said while smirking at Kuronue._

"_Yomi will go ballistic when he hears of this." Kuronue sighed._

"_He will not know of this. It's between you and me Kuronue." Kurama warned seriously._

"_Why shouldn't he know? He'll agree with me that what you're planning is insane." Kuronue protested._

"_You'll see." He said in a mysterious tone. Kurama turned his back from Kuronue. "I'm off. I'll successfully steal Death." And with that, Kurama leapt and run towards the direction of the portal to Reikai._

* * *

><p><em> He quietly stepped in Reikai. He stealthily ran towards his intended destination. He realized that his mission was very risky but it was worth the shot if he'd be able to take her with him. She'll be the crown of his possessions. He'll have her; possess her in every way possible. He knew where the shinigami stays in Reikai for he was able to steal a map of Reikai during his very first break-in. Quietly, he snuck inside the quarter but he was surprised when he found it empty. He left the room and decided to hide himself as he awaits for her return. He found a door near the quarters and entered it only to find himself inside the room where the Quill of Life was kept. The Reikai guard on duty noticed him and all chaos settled in.<em>

* * *

><p>Kurama slowly opened his eyes. His sight was blurry but he knew that he had been moved in an room. <em>"I'm probably in the infirmary."<em> He said to himself. When his vision became clear, he looked at the window beside the bed where he was confined. The tournament was still on-going and he deduced that he may have lost consciousness for a few hours only.

"And so the mighty Youko Kurama is finally awaken." Kurama froze upon hearing the familiar voice. "_It's either I'm dead and Botan has taken my soul to reikai or I'm dreaming."_ Kurama convinced himself. "You're not dead and you're not in a dream. Your beloved deity saved my life and told me that it wasn't my time yet." The owner of the voice explained. Kurama bolted up from his bed and faced the owner of the voice.

"Kuronue…" he said shakily.

"In the flesh!" Kurnoue grinned at him. "In case you're wondering, Yomi's resting in the other room. His cloned son wouldn't stop from crying and from cursing you for hurting his father." He added.

"If you're alive…why did you hide yourself?" Kurama asked. Kuronue was almost taken aback by his friend's straight forwardness.

"When I was strong enough to rejoin our group, you were already gone." Kuronue answered. "Some of the youkai said you were shot dead by a human. I didn't have any reason to stay so I wondered around Makai." Kuronue explained.

"How…" Kurama was cut off when Kuronue approached him.

"You have too many questions. I'll explain myself later. For now you must rest or that deity will have my soul and she'll send me to the pits of Tartarus." Kuronue related.

"Botan? She was here?" He asked.

"She was the one who healed you. She just went back to the arena to watch Hiei's fight." Kuronue replied with a grin on his face.

Their conversation was interrupted when the door slid open and Yomi entered. He was not surprised to see Kuronue there for when he was brought to the infirmary, he was conscious and he had the chance to listen to the bat-youkai's tale of survival.

"Oh good is this a reunion?" Kuronue said in humor.

"Good humored as always." Yomi commented cheerfully. He was in a good mood to be in the company of his oldest friends.

"You two are way too serious for your own good." Kuronue countered.

"And you are too carefree for your own good." Kurama interjected.

The three youkai shared a hearty laugh after realizing the insipid teasing they threw at each other. How long has it been since the three of them were in company of each other? But none of it mattered now.

* * *

><p>Hiei won his fight easily. After all, his opponent was a class lower than him and Hiei knew that he'd easily won it. He was through for the next round. Botan sighed in relief for her friend is not injured at all. Kuwabara made some snide remarks which earned Mukuro's chuckle and Botan's punch. Yusuke on the other hand was fired up for his match. Since Kurama had a draw and Hiei a win, he felt the need to do well and win in his fight.<p>

"Don't get too cocky Yusuke!" Botan reminded.

"I'm not cocky!" Yusuke retorted.

"Yeah…right." Kuwabara said with a hint of sarcasm on his tone as Botan rolled her eyes.

"I'll win and you'll see I'll defeat Yomi and Enki this time!" Yusuke declared proudly.

"Well good luck with that." Botan teased.

The quartet was surprised to see Yomi, Kuronue and Kurama in the arena. The trio were their way to them. Botan felt her heart skipped a beat and at the same time, disappointed about the fact that Kurama was moving around instead of resting. Kuwabara gawked at the sight of Kuronue and looked at Yusuke as if awaiting for an explanation.

"I see that Hiei-san's fight is already finished." Yomi said to Mukuro. He knew that his fellow Mazoku has a special feeling towards the fire koorime.

"Yes and he won it." Mukuro responded.

"Kuronue-san I told you not to let Kurama move around!" Came Botan's angry voice. Kuronue flinched.

"Like you and I both know, this kitsune is stubborn." Kuronue said in his defense. "And he wanted to watch Hiei-san but I guess we came here for nothing."

"Yu-chan will be fighting next though." Botan commented as she looked at Yusuke who was warming up.

"And you get to watch his butt being kicked!" Kuwabara added while laughing loudly.

"I'll kick your butt after this!" Yusuke shouted back to Kuwabara who ignored him.

"You two never change." Botan sighed. "And you mister!" She pointed a finger on Kurama while glaring at him. "You should be resting." Botan said sternly.

"I'll go back to the infirmary after Yusuke-san's fight." Kurama said gently. He truly missed Botan especially this 'take charge' side of her. Kuronue send her friend a knowing look while grinning at him. Yomi kept his composure but a small smile can be seen in his face.

"By the way Yomi-san, shouldn't you be resting as well? Your son will be greatly disappointed in you if you don't rest." Botan commented.

"Thank you for worrying Botan-san but I am quite alright." Yomi said politely. Kurama couldn't help but to feel jealous which didn't go unnoticed by Kuronue and Mukuro.

"SAA MINNA-SAN, our next fight is between this tournament's founder URAMESHI YUSUKE and our present leader ENKI!"

"My turn!" Yusuke said with an air of confidence as he approached the flying pedestal that would take him to their designated fighting arena. Hiei on the other hand just came back to the main arena and he walked towards Yusuke.

"Don't lose. I still intend to fight you again." He said as he walked passed Yusuke who was smiling confidently.

Just as Yusuke mounted the flying pedestal, Botan and Kuwabara felt their watches vibrate. They looked at their watched which also served as a communication device with the Reikai guards deployed at the portal that Sensui opened a few years ago.

"Crap! We won't get to see Urameshi get his butt kicked." Kuwabara moaned in disappointment.

"Duty calls!" Botan reprimanded him. "Although it's really disappointing we won't see his fight. Come on Kuwa-chan, I'll give you a lift on my oar." Botan's oar then materialized and she mounted it. She flew a few feet above Kuwabara. Kuwabara held onto the oar. "See you in a while guys!" She cheerfully said as she and Kuwabara flew away. They could hear Kuwabara scream at Botan to decrease her flying speed.

Kurama watched Botan and Kuwabara until they disappeared from his sight. He felt like he was transported back to the days when he would longingly gaze at the evening sky while waiting for her come to their meeting place. He was pulled out from his thoughts when Kuronue spoke.

"Her memories of you seem to be coming back. I guess the Shard of Memories' effect is not permanent." Kuronue said.

"How did you know her memories are coming back?" Kurama inquired.

"She threw me a barrage of questions when I met her earlier about you and the Quill of Life." Kuronue explained.

"I told Kurama to show her my memories stored in one of the fragments of the shard but he refuses to do so." Yomi added.

"Showing her a shard can show that memory to her but it would only take away her memories of the present and of what she saw. The Shard of Memories can store someone's memory and make them forget it if they looked at just one fragment but if one looks at the whole mirror, the memory will be returned. The danger of it though is that she'll see memories that do not belong to her and it will be imprinted on her memory." Kurama explained.

"So you intend to wait for her memories to return. I can see though that she's very confused." Kuronue remarked. Kurama did not answer.

"I guess your silence means yes." Yomi said. Kuronue snorted in disappointment.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/C: **I started writing a new KxB fanfic and its entitled **Stand Still**. I had the first chapter and uploaded over the weekend. I hope that you will show the same support with Stand Still that you showed Come Home. The plot for Stand Still has been nagging on my thoughts for a few weeks now and it was only over the weekend when I wrote it down (err rather type it down). I cannot concentrate with my clinical case study with the plot of Stand Still dominating my brain.

Come Home has reached its last chapter and I couldn't thank you all enough for the wonderful reviews I received. I feel teary eyed as well knowing that Come Home is moving to its conclusion. Kurama and Botan are wonderful characters to work with and their personalities just jive well. Cliché as it may sound but opposites do attract each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Come Home <strong>By Danielle Winters

**Chapter 8: The Man Who Can't Be Moved**

"_Such a pretty thing…" Kurama breathed as he touched the silver plated mirror. He took in a deep breath as he clutched the mirror, careful not to look at it. Yomi and Kuronue watched their leader as he carefully placed the mirror inside a satchel. _

"_What the hell is that anyway?" Kuronue asked._

"_That mirror is called the Shard of Memories. It is said that it can store anyone's memory and make them forget that specific memory. One shard stores one memory." Yomi explained. _

"_No wonder Kurama is so careful not look at his reflection on the mirror." Kuronue commented. _

"_If a youkai looks into the mirror, only his or her memory will be stored. They will not forget that memory; however, it works differently with reigen and ningen. One look at one shard can make them see the memory, store and in the end, forget what they have seen. The effects however will wear off but for a ningen, they may be dead before they remember anything." Kurama added. 'Although for reigen and ningen, if they looked at the whole mirror, the memories stored in it, whether it belongs to them or not will be permanently instilled in their minds.' Kurama thought to himself. _

"_I hate to disturb the both of you but we have to get out of here." Kuronue mentioned as he cocked his head to his side. Kurama and Yomi nodded and they fled the site before other youkai could see them. _

Kurama opened his eyes. He fell asleep in the infirmary right after he got back from watching Yusuke's fight. Yusuke put a stellar performance and was able to defeat Enki in his fight. He moved on to the next round where he was pitted against Hiei in the next round. Kurama let out a deep breath. He scanned his room and noticed that Kuronue was not around. He got up from his bed to get a glass of water when the door to his room slid open. His breath got caught on his lungs.

"Oh you're awake…" Botan said shyly. Her eyes tried to avert his emerald ones that was transfixed on her. "I just got back with Kuwa-chan. He quickly ran to Yu-chan as soon as we landed here in the arena." Botan explained.

"Botan…I…." Kurama was quite speechless. So many things were going through his head and he couldn't seem to make any sense from it or even a coherent thought pattern.

"I saw Kuronue-san outside talking with Yomi-san. He said that he left you alone and had asked me to look after you for a while. It seems that they were talking about something very serious." Botan narrated as she approached the empty chair near Kurama's bed. She took the seat and tried to project a comfortable aura around her although she failed miserably.

"Yomi and Kuronue alone? Talking? Well that's a bit strange." Kurama noted.

"But you guys are close friends right?" Botan said.

"We are but those two are always in each other's throats. They were always bickering with each other, much like Yusuke and Kuwabara-san." Kurama commented and this has earned him a giggle from Botan. It was the first time he had seen her smile.

"Really? That's very hard to imagine." Botan said while trying to stifle her laugh. Kurama smiled at her. He knows that he was pushing his luck but he had reached his hand to Botan's face and tucked a stray her behind her ear. Botan blushed when she felt his hand slightly brush her cheek.

"Thank you for saving Kuronue. He is a dear friend to me." He said softly.

"Even though I was not aware of your friendship with him, you're welcome." Botan replied as she beamed at him. Kurama was just glad that they're slowly settling to their old dynamics.

"Listen Botan about what I said and did earlier…I'd like to…" He was cut-off when he felt Botan's finger pressed lightly on his lip.

"No need to apologize. In all honesty, I am still coping with the fact that my visions had something to do with you and my possible relationship with you before but I'd like you to know that I'm overcoming my fears of learning the truth. I'm prepared to listen when you feel like telling me everything." Botan said gently. Kurama was about to protest when he saw her shook her head. "Focus on recuperating. You still have your next fight ne?" She added as she gently pushed him back to his bed. Kurama complied as he felt Botan's hand gently brush passed his forehead.

"Thank you for healing me by the way." Kurama said softly. This earned him a sweet smile from Botan. After making sure that he was comfortable on his bed. Botan stepped back and quietly left the room. Kurama just watched him. Upon hearing the door close, Kurama breathed out a sigh of relief. Botan did the same outside while leaning on the door of Kurama's room.

"Out so soon? I was half expecting to see you guys making out?" Kuronue teased. His remarked however earned him a glare from Botan. "I'm just pulling your leg you know?" He commented.

"I saw you talking with Yomi-san. I'm surprised he's not with you." Botan remarked.

"He said he has something to take care of." Came Kuronue's reply.

"Oh sou da ne…" Botan replied. "Kuronue-san…would you mind if I talk with you for a bit?"

Kuronue watched Botan. His eyes were half hidden by his hat. He smiled at her and placed a hand on Botan's head as he ruffled her hair a bit. _'He would kill me if he could see what I'm doing to his deity' _He chuckled to himself. Botan groaned in annoyance and pouted at him.

"I can't deny the deity who saved my life a moment to converse." He said as he smiled at her.

Kuwabara, upon arriving at the main arena, ran as fast as he could to the infirmary where Yusuke's wounds were being treated. He barged in the room while Yusuke was laughing hard with their youkai friends Jin and Chou.

"Urameshi!" He shouted.

"I told you I'd kick his butt! Now it's time to kick yours." Yusuke said to Kuwabara.

"You just got lucky!" Kuwabara retorted. "Albeit you prayed to your goddess in the ningenkai." He added making the former spirit detective blush.

"Quit it and shut up!" Yusuke yelled in embarrassment as Jin and Chou laughed hard.

"Anyway where the hell is Botan? You two were together right?" Yusuke inquired.

"She visited Kurama." Kuwabara answered as he took the seat near Yusuke's bed.

"That sly fox!" Yusuke grumbled. "He should just tell the whole damn truth to Botan. He's dragging this issue far too long."

"Since when did you start becoming concerned about other people?" Kuwabara commented.

"I am always concerned about other people." Came Yusuke's snotty remark.

"Really now? In any case, it is none of our business." Kuwabara said.

"None of our business? You are the one who always likes to but-in into other people's business." Yusuke remarked.

Jin and Chou looked at each other as the two bicker (insert a sweat drop moment here ^^v). They both thought that those two will never change. It was in this semi-chaotic state when Koenma together with Ayame and George arrived in Yusuke's room. Koenma was annoyed as hell as usual while Ayame and George found the scene amusing. Koenma cleared his throat to get the attention of the two bickering former spirit detectives. "Ahem!" But the two still yelled at each other as if they were mountains apart. Koenma's vein popped but he tried to calm himself. "AhEm". Again, he was ignored and another vein popped.

"You two idiots stop yelling at each other!" Koenma yelled. Yusuke and Kuwabara were already grabbing each other's shirt and when they saw Koenma they dropped it each other's shirt.

"Oh it's you lord brat." Yusuke said.

"Stop insulting me Urameshi!" Koenma scolded. Yusuke just shrugged it off. "Kuwabara, pray do tell where is Botan?" Koenma asked.

"She went to see Kurama." Came Kuwabara's reply. Koenma raised an eye brow while Ayame and George just smiled at each other.

"In anycase, we just wanted to congratulate Urameshi and to wish him good luck with his fight with Hiei." Koenma said.

"Thanks." Yusuke said. "Is Botan going back to Reikai?" He asked. Koenma looked pensive for a moment.

"I really can't say for now but she is free to leave her post here anytime she wishes." Koenma answered.

Evening has fallen over Makai and the day's tournament was ended with a festival in the main arena. Fighters and the audience mingled with each other. Yusuke and Kuwabara, accompanied by Jin and Chou had joined in the festivities. Enki, despite the injuries he sustained from his match with Yusuke, entertained the delegates from Reikai (namely Koenma, Ayame and George). Since Yomi's country hosted the tournament again, he was present in the said festival accompanied by Shura and Kuronue.

Kurama was not really in the mood to join any form of festivities. So much had happened in such a short time. While his mind was anxious, his only consolation is the thought that Botan seemed to be managing her confusion already and she does not avoid him anymore like a plague. _'I hope that things will eventually work out'_. He thought to himself. He chuckled at the thought of Botan. He'd like to see her pout again and judging by his activity that night, Botan would not be too happy to learn that he snuck out of his room and made his trek to his lake in his old territory. He needed to clear his mind and he needed to ready himself when the time comes for him to tell everything to 'his' Botan. He sighed at the thought of finally having Botan to himself. He shouldn't be calling her 'his' because technically, she isn't. As Kurama reached the lake, let out a deep breath as he allowed his eyes to drown at the beauty of the site before him.

"_If Botan healed you, how come you didn't even look for us?" He asked. Kuronue just sighed. His old time friend has been given the 'task' by 'his' deity to look after him. _

"_Like I said before, when I learned that you were shot dead by and that I was your accomplice when we had thrown Yomi of our wagon, I didn't have any reason to stay. I just secured our old territory and wandered around Makai." Kuronue explained. _

"_Me, shot dead? You should know better Kuronue." Kurama remarked. _

"_I'm not insane to cross the boundary to ningenkai or reikai for that matter unlike someone here." Kuronue replied in sarcasm. Kurama just smirked. _

"_Were you even aware about this Makai Tournament?" Kurama inquired._

"_I was in a far off land during the first tournament. When I learned that there'll be another tournament this year, I quickly travelled back so I could scare you and Yomi to death." Kuronue replied not really meaning the last part that he said. "Kidding aside though, I wanted to meet you and Yomi. Crossing paths with her was a coincidence." He added. _

Kurama was indeed happy to see his oldest friend and comrade alive and well and he had Botan to thank for that. Kurama took a seat on his old spot by the lake and tried to relax himself. It has been a while since he last visited the place. He was hoping he won't get any surprise and unwelcome visitors.

* * *

><p><em>'I'll definitely pound Kuronue-san for this! He gave me the wrong direction.'<em> Botan mentally shouted. After her talk with Kuronue, he gave her the instruction to visit a specific site in Makai which might help her with her dilemma. It was just a few kilometers away from Gandara, Yomi's nation. She has flown over the said site but she couldn't see a thing except for trees. '_Expect a thief to hide his treasures so well.'_ Botan noted. Getting tired of searching for Kurama's old lair, Botan decided to descend a few feet and look for safe and quiet spot where she could rest. She smiled upon seeing a pristine body of water. She descended on the said area to rest for a few minutes before going back to Gandara and join in the festivities. She smiled because the water appeared to be safe to drink. '_And I am getting thirsty! I'll really pound Kuronue-san for giving me the wrong direction.'_ She directed her oar towards the pristine lake's shores.

"_Kuronue-san…" Botan started as she walked towards a secluded balcony in the infirmary. "Could you tell me what you know about me?" She asked._

"_You saved my life." Kuronue simply replied._

"_I am not referring to that. You…when we met earlier, you said something about the kitsune seeing me. Were you referring to Kurama?" She asked again._

"_Kurama and I go way back. We, including Yomi, were part of a band of thieves who was famous around Makai and feared in Ningenkai. Kurama was our leader and even among us, he was a legend." Kuronue explained._

"_What does it have to do with me? I keep having visions…I couldn't see the face of the being I saw but recently, it shown the face of Kurama." Botan said._

"_I am in no position to tell you the information you seek. I believe it's best if you talk with Kurama. You two appear to have a very good relationship. You should not be afraid to ask him." Kuronue suggested._

"_I had been avoiding him for several weeks already. Actually it was only today when I began to talk with him casually again…our encounter before his match didn't go so well either." Botan admitted._

"_Try going to our old lair…you might learn something valuable from there." He said as he pushed himself away from the wall where he was leaning. He quietly walked away and left the deity of death with her own thoughts. _

As her feet touched the shore of the pristine lake, Botan admired the view of the night sky. The stars were brightly shining and the moon was at its fullest. She paused and she felt like she has been in this place sometime before. In her mind, the image of Kurama in his youkai form flashed.

"Masaka…" she stuttered as the realization slowly came to her. She felt her body shook and cold sweat trickle down her forehead. The place where she stood at this very moment was the lake in her visions. She then heard footsteps approaching her. She abruptly turn around and froze on her spot.

Kurama felt like he was in a dream. In front of her stood Botan, shocked and frozen on her spot upon seeing him. He too was just as surprised as her. It's as if the fates had been toying with them. Dead and awkward silence enveloped them and Kurama tried to break the thick silence between them.

"The fates must be toying with us." He commented while laughing nervously. "This is where we first met…just so you know…"

"Kurama…" Botan uttered as she felt her heart pound against her chest. She placed her hands on it in a failed attempt to calm herself.

"I came here to clear off my mind…I didn't expect to see you here though…" Kurama said as he diverted his gaze to the lake.

"I talked with Kuronue-san and asked him to tell me the truth…he wouldn't budge and he instead told me to look for your lair for I might learn something about the visions…about those memories per se….I…I couldn't find your lair and instead found this lake…I was getting tired and decided to rest here for a while." Botan explained. She was trying her hardest to control her shaking voice. She heard Kurama chuckle. Botan pouted. "What's so funny?"

"You said the same thing when we met here. You said you were looking for a place to rest for a bit." Kurama explained as he tried to stifle himself.

"I did?" Botan asked incredulously. Kurama nodded. She looked at the pristine lake and the reflection of the moon its waters. It was truly a site to behold. She scanned the area while Kurama quietly watched her. Botan noticed a hammock a few feet away from where they stood. Kurama, following the direction of Botan's eyes saw that she was staring at the hammock.

"I made that for you." Kurama stated. Botan looked at him curiously. "I wanted to keep you here in Makai for as long as possible since we only meet a few times…unfortunately, when I finished this hammock, you never returned here." He said. His face was devoid of any emotion but his eyes were much more expressive.

"The most recent vision I had…was it the reason why you snuck in Reikai? It was because I didn't return?" She inquired. Kurama nodded.

"Before, you said you'd chose to stay here with me but that didn't materialize either." Kurama remarked.

"The reason I did not return…was it because I forgot you? Does this have something to do with what Kuronue-san said when we met…the Shard of Memory…"

Kurama felt his heart constrict while his insides were churning. The moment he dreaded came to soon but who was he to turn down such a perfect yet nerve wrecking time? Kurama let out a sigh and proceeded in answering Botan's question.

* * *

><p>Yomi was kept in company by Kuronue while his son, Shura was pulled away by Ringo and Jin to join in the mini-fighting games inside the arena. It was weird but Yomi felt a sense of calmness and peace especially after Kuronue returned and the three of them were complete again. He quietly listened to everyone present in the main arena for the night's festival and he sensed that everyone was having a great time. A small smile crept to his usual placid face and this did not go unnoticed by Kuronue. Kuronue patted him hard on his back which destroyed the usual calm and collected demeanor of the Mazoku. Yomi was glad that no one noticed.<p>

"You need to loosen up you know…" Kuronue commented. Yomi just smiled at his comment. "And I was just glad you're not angry with me or Kurama for what happened to you."

"I wanted to revenge actually." Yomi admitted. "But if it wasn't for that incident, I wouldn't be this powerful. Besides, I hadn't meddled with Kurama's affair , he wouldn't have done that." Yomi explained. "I am more thankful now though." He added.

"It's good that there's no bad blood among us." Kuronue remarked.

"I believe Kurama had not forgiven me yet for making the deity forget him." Yomi replied.

"He'll come around. Seeing him right now, he isn't as wicked as he was before." Kuronue assured his old friend. "And the deity is too pure and charming…I still can't believe that she is a shinigami. She'll rub some good sense on our friend."

"You should join the next tournament." Yomi said to change the topic. Kuronue smirked at him.

"That I will. I'm already looking forward to fight you and Kurama."

* * *

><p>Kurama watched Botan closely. She was quietly sitting on the hammock while he stood in front of her. She was awfully quiet the whole time Kurama was telling her the truth, from the moment he first saw her until their very last night together, to the night he snuck in Reikai to confront her but she no longer remembers him, and it brought a great deal of tension in Kurama. He repeatedly assured her that he was not after the Quill of Life. The night when he was reportedly attempting to steal the Quill was the night he wanted to meet her in Reikai and eventually 'steal' her. For the first time, he could not read the expression on the deity's face. He clenched and unclenched his hand repeatedly. Another minute of silence from her and it would surely driver him insane. Kurama's heart beat increased when he noticed Botan stood from the hammock. '<em>This is it…'<em> he said to himself.

"Did you…when we I first met you back in ningenkai…did you recognize me?" She asked as she walked towards the shore of the lake. Her back was all Kurama could see.

"Yes. I could never forget how you look; however, I was on a mission to save my mother's life. Her well-being was my priority." He honestly answered.

"You had so many opportunities to tell me everything Kurama…why didn't you?" she inquired again.

"I thought you could just like me for what I have become rather than to like me for what we shared before. I was willing to start from scratch if that was the only way for me to get you back." Kurama answered. "I didn't expect that you'd get some of the memories back though."

"Baka!" Botan said as she turned to face him. Kurama was surprised by what Botan had said but he knew that he deserved it. It was really stupid of him not to account for the possibility of her gaining back some of her memories. He was stunned however when Botan was smiling at him. "Gomen ne, I put you through so much pain. When you told me everything, my visions finally made sense. In all honesty, I was afraid to hear the truth…I was afraid to hear that I was just a pawn in your plans –"

Kurama wrapped his arms around Botan which startled the deity "You were never a pawn and I could never think of such." Kurama said softly, his voice finally cracking from the turmoil of emotions that he kept at bay. He tightened his hold of Botan, afraid that she'd vanish if he loosens his hold of her.

"Thank you for being honest Kurama. I truly appreciate your honesty." Botan said as she wrapped around Kurama. "But I hope you don't mind but could you give me time to think things over?" She asked. She heard him laugh.

"I've waited seven hundred years…another 100 years will do no damage." Kurama said in a teasing manner. "But kidding aside, I don't mind waiting…I don't mind starting over as well."

"Arigato…" Botan said as she rested her head on Kurama's chest.

* * *

><p><strong>FIVE YEARS LATER<strong>

They were in Genkai's temple for a birthday celebration. Yusuke and Keiko's son turns four years old that day. The whole gang plus their friends from Makai and Reikai were invited to join in the party. Shura was running around the garden while Yusuke's son was chasing him as Yomi listened to his son's movement. Kuronue was busy talking with Shizuru. Kuwabara and Yukina were expecting their first child and in fact, Yukina's in her 8th month of pregnancy already. Mukuro was very much amused with her mate's reaction that a 'pitiful' human mated with his twin sister by ningen law, they were brothers-in-law. Koenma and Ayame were recently married and their wedding ceremony was held in Genkai's temple.

"You sly fox!" Yusuke said as he slapped Kurama's back. Kurama cringed because it was a hard slap coming from the former reikai tantei.

"Yusuke I hope you're not intending to push my lungs out from that slap." Kurama said dryly.

"Kurama-san, I hope you don't intend to spoil our son with your gifts but he seems to truly enjoy the puppy you gave him." Keiko said. "And you, slapping people to thank them isn't the proper way of being grateful!" she reprimanded Yusuke and glared at him at the same time.

"He is my godson after all." Was Kurama's innocent reply to Keiko, although at the back of his mind, he was intending to spoil the child. "Hiei is also spoiling him in his own way so I guess you can cut me some slack." He added while grinning sheepishly. He was pertaining to the sword that Hiei gave to Yusuke's son. Attached with the gift is note telling the boy to cut his father when he becomes annoying.

"Oh I think I'm the one who will use that." Keiko commented as she glared at her husband who was pulling a prank on Kuwabara.

Koenma accompanied by his wife, Ayame arrived in Genkai's temple. The head of Reikai has not returned to his toddler form ever since he married Ayame. Behind them was George the Ogre but Botan is nowhere to be seen. Kurama heart sank at the thought that the deity was not around. This didn't go unnoticed by Koenma though. Koenma was not about meddle to the affair though but his wife decided otherwise. Ayame approached Kurama and whispered something on his ear. Kurama smiled and nodded. He then excused himself to go to where his deity was.

Indeed, Kurama gave Botan time to think things over after the night he told her everything. After the Makai Tournament, she returned to Reikai and did not see him for months until one night, she paid him a visit to his apartment. Kurama could never forget that night.

_ Kurama had just returned from his work from his step-father's company. He was exhausted and he just wanted to throw himself on his bed and get a good night's sleep; and throw himself on the bed was what he did. Sleep was finally claiming his consciousness when it was disrupted by a knock on his window. Irritated and exhausted, Kurama dragged himself to the window, prepared to shout and kill anyone who dared disturb his rest. His eyes were deadly and he prepared a rose just in case. Upon opening his window, no one was there. His mood had changed immensely. _

"_BOO!" Botan shouted as she revealed herself. She was hanging upside down, floating using her orb. Kurama blinked his eyes and was thankful that he had not summoned his whip. _

"_Botan…" He said softly. His irritation dissipated in a matter of seconds. "What the heck are you doing here this late?" He inquired. He was worried about her but a huge part of him was ecstatic to see the deity after several months. _

"_Gomen ne for disturbing your rest. I only had this free time you see. I had a lot of souls to ferry across the river Styx. My schedule is jam packed." Botan explained apologetically. Kurama had allowed his apartment. Botan admired the modern style apartment. She faced the owner of the apartment and smiled at him. Kurama was curious as to what had brought the deity this late at night to ningenkai and he was expecting that it has something to do about the status of their relationship. _

"_Koenma just gave me a month long vacation and I was planning to spend here in Ningenkai. I was hoping you could help me find a place to stay." She said cheerfully. "I really don't want to impose to the newlyweds and Kuwa-chan's house is already full now that Yukina-chan is living with them." _

"_You could stay with me." Kurama said instantly. His eyes were locked on her and he was deadly serious with what he said. Botan giggled. _

"_I already expected you to say that. Maybe you could show me around Ningenkai as well." Botan said as she closed the distance between them. _

"_I do have a very good reason to believe that it's not the main reason why you came to see me." Kurama said to cut the chase. _

"_You're no fun sometimes!" Botan pouted. "Anyways, I may be very predictable to you already if we had known each other for hundreds of years already." She added as she moved her face closer to his. _

"_I'm sorry to cut your fun but I'm afraid I have to take back what I said about waiting for you." Kurama said as he inched closer to him. _

"_You don't have to wait then." Was her simple reply as she moved closer, their nose almost touching. "Let's start over…in all honesty; my memory of that time is still fuzzy and fragmented and –" Botan was cut off when Kurama's lips crashed against hers. It was a chaste yet demanding kiss. Botan felt all the pent up emotions that Kurama hid. She wrapped her arms around him as she kissed him back with all the love she had for him. The kiss was only broken when they needed to breath._

"_I don't mind starting over. Why don't we start now?" He said while smirking at her. His eyes were glinting with love and mischief. Botan just giggled as she embraced the red-headed kitsune. _

The beach near Genkai's temple was a site to behold. The view of the sunset was breath taking. The sound of the gentle waves crashing on the shore was music to Kurama's ears. He walked towards the shore and inhaled the sea' salty yet refreshing air. He removed his sandals and walked along the shore, allowing the cool water to touch his feet. It has been three years now since he and Botan had started things over. Her one month long vacation in Ningenkai allowed them to catch up on things and put the past behind them. Furthermore, it allowed them to look forward to a bright future ahead of them, ensuring that nothing should come between them. Kurama waited long enough already and so two nights ago, he decided to take their relationship on another level.

_ Kurama nervously held the tiny box made on his pockets. He just finished talking with Koenma and he had hard time convincing the new Reikai leader about his plans; nonetheless, persistence proves to be best as the outcome he was expecting was given to him. He had to admit though that Koenman was stubborn as a bull but he realized that Koenma truly looked after their well-being. After his talk with the Reikai leader, he proceeded to the gardens and waited for his deity. Every second felt like hours to Kurama although he tried to calm himself for what was about to happen next. Soon, he heard footsteps and as he turned, he saw her quickly walking towards him. _

"_Kurama is something wrong? Koenma-sama told me that you are here." Botan said as she halted in front of him. Her eyes were filled with worry._

"_Nothing's wrong Botan." He coolly replied. "And besides, it's not only bad news from Makai that brings me here. I do have the rights to visit you here in Reikai as well since technically you are my girlfriend." Kurama added in a matter-of-fact tone. _

"_But I'm usually the one who visits you in Ningenkai and the only times you come here on your own initiative is when there is trouble in Ningenkai or Makai, or when you are being called by Koenma-sama." Botan reasoned out. Kurama was about to rebut but decided against himself. Instead, a wicked plan came to his mind. _

"_You know, you're right. I did have some bad news and I've already discussed it with Koenma. He wasn't too happy when he heard it actually and he gave me a hard time as well." Kurama narrated. He saw how his deity's eyes widened in shock._

"_Koenma-sama gave you a hard time?" Botan questioned. Kurama nodded vigorously. "Pray do tell what was the bad news?" _

"_Well, I told him that I finally came to take away his best ferry girl." Kurama answered as he turned his back to Botan. _

"_What do you mean take away his best ferry girl? Who is that ferry girl?!" Botan shrieked in jealousy as she summoned her oar prepared to hit Kurama on the head. Kurama laughed at their situation. His deity can be very clueless sometimes. Before Botan could do any damage to him, he faced her and looked at her in her eyes._

"_I asked Koenma permission to take you as my bride." He said. Botan blinked many times as if trying to register what the kitsune-incarnate had just said. And then, her lips began to quiver as Kurama prepared himself. She swung her oar at him and effortlessly dodged it._

"_How come you asked him first?!" Botan shrieked. "Shouldn't you be asking me first?"_

Kurama could not help but smile upon remembering his deity's reaction to his proposal. He did have a few bumps on his head because Botan manage to land a few hits on him. He just laughed heartily that day and was amused by how dense his deity can be at time. In the end, he manage to pull off a decent proposal to his intended after she has calmed down.

"Kurama!" His chain of thoughts were interrupted when he heard his name. Looking at the sky, he saw his deity descending towards him. He caught something glimmering on her left hand and he could not help but smile. The deity soon landed in front of him with the most charming and sweetest smile on her face.

"You're late you know." Kurama teased. Botan stuck her tongue out as her reply.

"I had to stay long in Reikai you know since I'm turning over some of my duties to Hinageshi." Botan pouted.

"Turning over?" Kurama repeated as he inched closer to her "So I am assuming that you have accepted my proposal?" Kurama inquired while smiling.

"Silly! I wouldn't be wearing the engagement ring if I didn't accept ne?" Botan replied. "You are no fun sometimes! Just when I thought a perfect plan of getting back at you." She said as she crossed her arms and mover away from Kurama. Kurama pulled her into his arms and inhaled the scent of her hair.

"Aishiteru Botan." He said.

"Aishiteru Kurama."

Hand in hand, they walked back to Genkai's temple. They were greeted by Kuronue who teased Kurama for being missing a good thirty minutes and was implying that he and Botan did something. Kurama was in a very good mood so he let the green joke from Kuronue slide. Botan wasn't as amused as him and she screamed at Kuronue. Kuronue ofcourse was laughing hard at Botan's reaction. Koenma turned his back from Kurama, still disappointed by the fact that Botan won't be at his beck and call anymore. Ayame consoled her husband and mouthed an apology to Kurama. Yomi cleared his throat to get everyone's attention while Hiei was just smirking at Kurama.

"I believe Kurama has an announcement to make." Yomi said and everyone's attention was turned to Kurama. Kurama sighed. Sometimes he wonders whether his old friend was truly blind.

"Since Yomi has eagerly called everyone's attention, might as well be out with it ne?" He said as he looked at Botan. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but fall in love harder as he saw the glow of love in her eyes. 700 years…705 years to be exact…yes…it's been a long wait. His centuries of loneliness and pain has finally reached its ending and Kurama looked forward for the years ahead he'd spend with her by his side. "Botan and I are engaged." He announced.

The announcement was met with silence and seconds later, cat calls and whistles echoed in the temple. Kuwabara and Yusuke was eagerly teasing him as each of them slapped his back. Kuronue was teasing him to no end while Hiei telepathically called him 'pathetic' and 'slowpoke'. The ladies rushed to Botan and embraced her, congratulating her for their engagement. The children kept on playing with George the Ogre's horns not really caring about the announcement. As Kurama and Botan looked at each other amidst friends persistently prying information while congratulating them, Kurama couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI<strong>


End file.
